The Twisted Bet
by writerjunkie
Summary: Faith makes a bet with Parker and how will it results be. well you'll just have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Twisted Bet

PARINIG: B/F

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: I owe nothing Joss does he is a god!

SUMMARY: The whole season 4 of Buffy that is completely an AU fic with a good bad twist to it.

CHAPTER 1

UCSUNNYDALE CAMPUS

Buffy arrived on the Sunny dale collage campus all a nervous wreck and completely lost. From where she stood she could see thousands of students moving around the campus obviously knowing where to go and she was stuck in the middle of it so lost then any other person. She squeezed her way through the crowd wishing so much to meet up with Willow or Xander. Instead she pushed her way through the crowd and along the way received many fliers from people talking about parties and clubs for her to go in to. She just pushed it a side, really needing to get her id key card and the number of her dorm room number. On the way to get her id someone accidentally bumped into her, dropping her and the other person's belongings to the floor.

"Hey watch it!" the person sneered picking up her books, her voice sounding deep and husky but girly like tone. "Sorry I didn't see you there." Buffy quietly apologized picking up the remaining books that were her's. The girl that yelled at Buffy got up and got a glance at her face seeing how pretty she was. She cleared her throat as Buffy stood up now putting a piece of hair behind her ear. "Sorry I didn't mean to uh…get all bitchy. You must be a freshman here." The woman explained in a nicer tone now, Buffy looked up to her. Looking straight into dark down soulful eyes that came along with a sexy smirk on her lips. The woman had on tight leather pants and a tight black tank top on with a small amount of make up on. "Uh yeah I Am." the blonde nodded catching the lightly thick Boston accent the brunette had. "I'm Faith Adams, I'm a junior here." Faith said to the blonde." Nice to meet you, I'm Buffy Summers." Buffy smiled sweetly at the brunette "You're probably on your way to get you id right?" Faith smirked at the slayer "Yah I am." Was the reply returning the girl's smirked.

She didn't know why but she kept getting this strange and weird vibe off her. Something about her was attractive to Buffy. The way she was dressed was sexy to her and how her features are were interesting. The blonde slayer quickly shook the thoughts away realizing she was a girl she was thinking about! "Well you should have gone earlier the lines usually big by now." Faith informed the slayer "Thanks for the information." Buffy nodded "So I guess I'll see ya around then." Faith smiled her voice calm. "Okay bye." The blonde agreed and Faith walked away and into the collage. That's when someone else came up to her tapping her on her shoulder. She turned around to see Willow in front of her. "Willow!" she exclaimed happy "Hey Buffy, so how do you like collage so far?" Willow asked smiling excited "It's a little weird and confusing so not like high school at all." Buffy answered her red haired witch friend. "I guess you could say that." Willow shrugged slightly "Have you seen Xander?" Buffy asked seeing they were a friend short. "Yes present I am." Xander announced joining his two best friends "And with many cool interesting flyers I come with tool" "Hey Xander." The small slayer smiled hugging him. "Hey guys." He smiled hugging Willow next. "So how was your vacation?" Willow asked "Going around America was cool. Great places, nice sights until my car broke down. The engine flew out of the hood." Xander stated

"Causing major damage, so I had to go and get if fix and the price was extremely high. So I had to work in a bar day and night. Then had to fill in for a male striper which I will not speak of ever again." "Male striper huh?" Buffy teased with a smirk on and Willow covered a laugh. "This is the last time you mention that okay?" Xander pointed at the small slayer. "Got ya." She smiled nodding "All in all…I had fun!" Xander smiled goofily "Now let's get our selves ready for collage smarts and other stuff." "What flyers did you guys get?" "I got a couple here." Willow started off looking through the papers as she went on line for the ids. Buffy and Xander looked through both their stuff as well. "I got Jell-O shots." Buffy called out dully. "Alright Buff. Down with the Jell-O shots." Xander smirked "I'm not interested here Xander keep it." Buffy sighed handing it to her friend. "Gee thanks a bunch Buff." Xander smiled happily looking down at the paper. "Hey I'll trade ya." Willow offered "Be my guess Will." Buffy said handing the flyers to the red head.

LIBIARY

"So what class are you taking?" Buffy asked taking some books off the shelf and putting it in a basket. "Pretty much almost all of them." Willow replied looking down at her list of what she needed. "Wow that's a lot of smarts for my brain." Xander noted taking a book off a shelf. "I hope mom could afford the money for these books." Buffy sighed looking into her basket filled with books inside. "I'm almost done all I need is one more book and I'm out of here." Willow called out looking around the shelves. "Which I can not find." Buffy began to help look and spotted it on a top shelf. "Well I found it." She announced glumly getting Willow's attention and Xander went to another shelf for his books. "It's so high up." Willow noted in a small voice looking up at the book. "It's diffidently not a good place for small people like me." Buffy grumbled as went up on her toes to get the book. Gazing it with her finger tips making it fall to the floor and hit someone on the head. "Oh I'm so sorry." Buffy gasped and worried "It's alright I'm fine." The person replied getting up from the floor.

"Faith?" Buffy called out surprised to see her. "Hey B." she smiled rubbing her head a little. "I'm so sorry." Buffy said again feeling bad. "It's okay really." Faith waved off giving the book that fell to the slayer who gave it to Willow. "I'll just put these books down for other people to reach." Faith smiled placing the book down and looked back at Buffy when she was finished. "Oh you probably don't know me. I'm Faith you are?" Faith asked looking at Willow. "I'm Willow nice to meet you. And thanks for the book." Willow smiled "Anytime, so you're taking Mrs. Walsh." The brunette noted pointing at the book. "Yep." Willow nodded "Good class it's just the Professor could really be a bitch sometimes though." Faith informed "I bet she is." The red head nodded "So I'll see you two later then" Faith nodded saying good-bye and both girls waved as she left going over to Xander. "You two ready to go?" he asked them both "All set." Buffy nodded "Then off we go and then to class." Xander called and all three went on line to pay.

LATER ON

Buffy walked up to her dorm room number 214 just a door away from Willow's. So that meant Buffy and Willow weren't gonna be room mates at all. She hoped her roommate would be a good not annoying respectful space giving person. Buffy opened the door to meet eyes with Faith again. "Hey B." Faith smiled "Don't mind the nick name I always give everyone a nickname." "No I don't mind at all." Buffy managed to say still surprised to see Faith as her roommate. She walked into the room and to the right bed to get her stuff put away. Half the room was filled with posters, a TV, and a stereo. "Just make yourself at home I did." Faith said putting her boots in her closet. Buffy began to unpack. "You should come to this really cool party that my step brothers and our friends are throwing." Faith offered closing the door. I don't know." Buffy started unsure as she filled her draw with clothes. "Come on, Angel and Parker would like it. And if you don't like the party I'll bring you home. Bring your friends too if you want." Faith asked

"Okay fine." Buffy agreed "Cool, the party's at 7 be dressed by then." Faith told her excited "Okay." Buffy answered as she finished unpacking and Faith walked out. Soon Buffy did too; to get to her first class that's when she bumped into two guys from not paying attention. "Oh I'm sorry." She apologized knocking all her stuff on the floor. "It's okay." The tall brooding looking guy said picking up his stuff. "You seem deep in thought. That's all right." The other guy who was a little shorter and less broody. "Yeah I was just not myself for a second sorry." Buffy laughed nervously as she got the last of her things and stood up. The two guys did the same, they both had dark brown hair, and one had blue eyes and the other a light brown. One dressed in dark clothes and the other in neutral colors and a bit brighter. "You're new here huh?" the blue eyes on asked softly "Yeah." Buffy nodded "Nice to meet you. I'm Angel Spencer and this is Parker Abramson." The other said in the same tone. "I'm Buffy Summers. You two must be Faith's step brothers." Buffy noted "Yep that's us." Angel nodded "How did you meet Faith?" Parker asked "She accidentally ran into me when I first came here." Buffy replied "And she's also my roommate." "That's interesting." Parker stated "You should come to our party at the frat house." "Yeah she said that too." The blonde nodded "You should listen to her. She's not always right but she is sometimes." Parker smiled "Oh don't lie Parker. She's more right then you anytime." Angel snarled at his step brother. "Okay Angel don't go ripping my head off. But you should come Buffy. I'll look forward to meeting you." Parker gave Buffy a cute innocent smile Angel could see right through the smile and he didn't like what it really meant.

"So we'll see ya around Buffy." Angel said kindly pulling Parker roughly to him before she could say good-bye and they both left. "Why did you pull me away from her for?" Parker asked angry pulling from his step brother's grip. "Because Parker!" Angel growled "I know what you plan on doing to Buffy and you shouldn't do that to her!" "What are you talking about Angel?" Parker asked "Don't lie to me Parker! You're planning on sleeping with her and making her fall in love with you then dump her!" Angel snapped "Well maybe." Parker smirked "What you gonna do about it?" Angel grabbed Parker by his shirt and banged him in a near by wall. "Don't you dare do that to her. I've seen you do that to too many girls! You hurts them even broke them! She's just so innocent!" Angel yelled into the guy's face. "Hey Angel knock it off." A new voice called "Hey Riley." Angel said angry still looking into his step brother's eyes. "Let him do it Riley the only reason why he's doin that is because Parker's up to his old tricks again the bastard." Said another voice. "No, no fighting on campus. Sorry Faith." Riley replied and Parker just laughed "Back off Angel, you can't tell me I can't have some fun or not." "Yeah sick fun." Angel growled "Parker just likes to be a dick Angel leave him a lone for now." Faith added in and Angel backed away and Parker smoothed his clothes out.

"What's he up to now?" Riley asked "Judging that the idea is coming from Parker's fucked up own head. I'm guessing something sick and mean." Faith said to her best friend "Not wrong about that." Angel nodded "What are you up to Parker?" Faith asked strongly "Oh just some fun Faith. A nice little challenge for me." Parker answered his step sister. "But since you're here let's make it a bet." "What kind of sick bet Parker?" Faith asked angry at him "A game of who could get Buffy Summers in the sack with in 8 weeks." Parker smirked "Winner gets 500 bucks in or out?" "I'm out Parker. I'm not doing that to an innocent girl like Buffy." Faith simply replied "Come on Faith. Find the fun a little. What are you, afraid I'll win?" Parker teased "You know I would win Parker. So don't go there." Faith darkly spoke to him "Oh come on, I'll make it to 900." Parker offered with a bad glint in his eyes. "No." Faith answered him "Don't be a bitch Faith." Parker snarled at her and she grabbed him by his neck slamming him into a wall. Angel just laughed at him seeing the fear on his eyes. "Shut…the fuck up Parker!" Faith yelled at him her eyes with fire anger in them.

"Or I'll shut your mouth for you." "Cute Faith." Parker smiled pissing Faith off and she slammed him into the wall again. "You know what…" she spoke in a harsh whisper looking straight into his eyes. "Count me the fuck in Parker. For 900 you asshole." Parker laughed at his step sister as Angel sighed frustrated at his step sister choice. "But you gotta dump her on the 8th week Faith. Can you deal with that?" Parker teased "What the fuck do you think! I've dumped a lot of people before I can deal." Faith partly lied but she knew the Buffy was different of all the others and something special. "So it starts at the frat house where she will be." Parker smiled and Faith backed a way from him. "I can't believe you just made a deal with our twisted in the head step brother." Angel complained rubbing his face. "Don't worry I got this." Faith said to him "I hope you do." Angel replied "You're crazy Faith." Riley added in "Don't worry about it." Faith instructed him "You're not really planning on dumping Buffy are you Faith?" Angel asked "She doesn't deserve to be treated on how you are going to treat her. She should be loved and to stay with someone who won't use her. I know that, you can see it too."

"I don't know Angel, we'll see what happens." Faith simply told him "You just know you're not planning on losing right?" Riley offered "Yep." She nodded and they went to their own classes for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

BUFFY AND FAITH'S DORM

"All set B?" Faith asked to the blonde "Yep let's go." Buffy nodded turning to face Faith. "Wow B, you look great." She commented and Buffy looked down at herself blushing. She was wearing a black v cut shirt with scrunched up wavy short sleeves and tight pants and mid high heels with her hair in a bun with a strand of hair out. "Thanks Faith." She smiled while blushing more. "Anytime B." Faith smirked opening up the dorm door. "Let's go." Buffy walked out with Faith following her behind her.

FRAT HOUSE

"Wow this place is huge." Xander gasped looking around the place. "And fancy." Willow added in seeing the chandler that hung above their heads. "I'm glad you think so." Faith nodded walking through the halls not interested with the house. "You don't seem so shocked by this house." Buffy stated looking at Faith, she turned to her. "Well that's because I've seen this house a lot of times. Angel and Parker live here I visit them a lot. No big deal." She explained calmly "How come you don't live here then?" Xander asked curious "Because I choose to be in a more normal place. Fancy houses don't suit me." She explained simply "Are you crazy? I would love to live in a place like this!" Xander exclaimed Faith shrugged walking through a hall and walked to a door where the party was being held at. Crowded with many people in side with music playing in the back round. "This is it." Faith stated dully "Oh this is cool!" Xander called out running inside "Crazy guy." Faith smiled watching him run off. "That's our Xander." Willow smiled "And we just love him more for it."

"Come on let me show you to my two step brothers and our best friends." Faith offered leading them to a snack table where Angel, Parker, Riley, and two other guys stood at. "Hey Faith." Angel greeted and the other's followed. "Who's your friend?" Parker asked looking a Willow. "This is Willow, Willow this is Parker, Angel, Riley, Graham, and Forest." Faith introduced "B, that's my best friend Riley and the other two are Parker and Angel's best friends. "Nice to meet you all." Buffy smiled sweetly "You too." Parker smiled a charm full smile and Faith gave him an angry look that just made his smile bigger. "Hey B, you wanna dance?" Faith asked hoping deeply inside she'd say yes. "You know for fun." "Sure I'd like to." Buffy smiled following the brunette to the dance floor. Faith turned around giving Parker a in you face look and Parker gave her an angry look as he watched her walk to the dance floor. "I'll sit down." Willow told them walking away and sitting on a near by couch. "Oh boy let the games begin." Angel sighed annoyed and not liking it at all. "Oh don't tell me you're not enjoying this Angel?" Parker smirked "You're sick Parker." Angel sneered to him making his three friends laugh. "Not wrong about that." Riley nodded agreeing "But you gotta love the show." Forest smiled looking at the dance floor as both girls began to dance to the music swaying their hips to the beat.

"You know you and Parker are both sick guys right?" Graham stated calmly "I know that." Angel added in getting a beet and just stood there watching his step sister. On the dance floor both girls were in their own worlds now of dancing. Only moving to the sound of the beat but to Faith it was a display to show herself off to Buffy. To get her attention to make Buffy see her as attractive and was interested in her. Which she did because she moved closer to Faith, she ran her hand down Buffy's arm to see her reaction. So far nothing so she went further moving close to the blonde too and rested her hands on Buffy's waist as she turned around dancing with her back faced to Faith. She moved more into the small slayer nuzzling the back of Buffy's neck. Sending sparks and shivers up and down Buffy's spine. She then ran her hands up and down Buffy's stomach making Buffy skip a beat at the feeling of Faith's hands on her. She didn't know why she felt this way for Faith or why she's letting her touch her like this. She didn't care that's for sure it felt all right and wrong to her but she wasn't thinking well right now. Nothing mattered or existed except her and Faith dancing, soon the music was over and Buffy was brought back to reality and realized what she was doing. "Um…uh…I'll just sit out for a while." She told the brunette embarrassed and confused on what was going on with her.

"Ok, are you alright?" Faith asked "Yeah…yeah I'm fine." Buffy lied with a false smile on. "I'm just gonna sit down for a while." "Ok." Faith nodded and Buffy walked off while Faith walked over to her friends and her two step brothers. There Parker and Forest were laughing at her. "You really got her now." Forest laughed at her. "Yeah freaked out now." Parker laughed as well while Faith glared angrily at them. "Oh fuck you Parker." Faith snarled "Just watch me do this nice, safe, and smooth sis." Parker smiled confidently walking over to Buffy. On the couch Buffy was trying to clear the emotions out of her head and what happened and why she felt these weird emotions just for a girl. "Hey Buffy it's me Parker." He smiled softly approaching the slayer. "Are you ok?" "Um…yeah I'm fine thanks." Buffy smiled slightly "You seem shaken up you wanna talk about it?" Parker offered with her sweet, innocent, shy, smile on his face. "Oh not that fuckin' sweet all shy smile shit." Faith complained

"If I knew that worked I would of done that fuckin smile in a hear beat! But she doesn't seem like that type of girl for that smile." "Say what you want Faith." Riley sighed "Don't worry Faith you'll get her don't worry." Angel replied his voice bored and calm. "I'm with Angel." Graham nodded "I disagree." Forest added in "You always are on Parker's side." Faith told him "And he's being a complete bitch for that." Riley piped in as well "No I'm fine thank you." Buffy answered kindly "Just in deep thought and sorting all this stuff in my head." "Can I get you something to drink then?" Parker asked next in the same smile on his face. "No thanks I'm just gonna go home." Buffy told him nicely and got up looking for Faith and walked over to her. Parker just watched her leave from the couch upset he didn't get to flirt much with her. "Shit she's coming this way!" Faith whispered "Calm down just act like we weren't watching them." Angel said not looking at Faith. Everybody quickly turned around and Buffy came to her tapping the brunette on her shoulder. "Yeah B?" she asked turning around as everyone pretended to not listen.

"I wanna go home. Can you walk me?" the blonde asked her "Yeah sure B." she smiled trying to cover it up as Angel slightly smiled, while Graham and Riley hid their smiles by putting their heads down lower. "Ok I'll get Willow and Xander." Buffy nodded and walked off as Parker made his way to the group at the table. "Looks like she turned you down big time." Riley smiled at him and Parker glared at him the anger in his eyes shown. "She just was a little distracted that's all." He replied and Faith smile at him cheerfully. "Yeah by how hot I made her and feel with my sexy body." She teased laughing and Angel smiled. "Shut up Faith. I'll get her you see." Parker growled at her. "In your fuckin dreams Parker." She hissed at him smirking at her victory of this round she made. "She's coming back." Graham interrupted facing his two friends. Parkers moved aside and pretend to not listen. "Willow and Xander are waiting outside so let's go then." Buffy told the brunette "Ok, I'll see ya guys later." Faith waved to her step brothers and friends. "Bye." Angel said back and both girls left going out side. "Had a good time?" Faith asked Buffy's two best friends. "Oh you bet I did!" Xander smiled excited "I talked to this really hot girl!" "Yeah then she poured her drink in you face and slapped you when you said something incredibly stupid and rude to her." Willow laughed at him. "

"What did you say?" Buffy asked curiously "Nothing!" Xander shouted as he walked a head of his friends and Willow followed him. They then began to talk upset a little bit as Xander explained something to her. "Didn't I tell you not to tell Buffy that!" he whispered at the red head and she laughed at him. "So are you alright?" Faith asked the small blonde "Just a little tired I'll live." She replied to her question "You better, a cute, sexy, person like you are. You should stay a live." Faith smirked at the slayer winking at her and she blushed a bit. "Gee thanks, I think." She laughed "No prob I do this for a livin." Faith smiled and it became quiet for a moment. "So how is Parker and Angel your step brother? What happened to your parents?" Buffy then asked quietly "Well my mom and dad kept fighting and they would hit each sometimes. Me and Angel would freak out and try and stop them. He came from my dad's side when he married my mom from his other wife before my mom he some how got him under is care. He was about bout my age when he came to live with me and my mom. And we bonded together like if we were brother and sister." Faith started "But when my parents did fight we sometimes managed to stop them. When we did they saw how scared we were like tears in our eyes and everything and they then decided to divorce." "That's something." Buffy commented interesting

"My mom lives in Sunny dale and my dad is in LA. There he met his new wife Alexis and they had a kid John Adams and Parker was from another dad when they married. My mom got no one new but we get to visit my dad anytime I want so that's cool then just staying in Sunny dale all summer. How about you?" "Well my parents use to fight a lot too but not like fist fight just yell a lot and that use to upset me." Buffy told her "I understand." Faith nodded "So a year later they divorced and my mom moved here and my dad stayed in LA. Doing business things I don't even see him that much." Faith looked at her amused as it became silent for a moment. "Wow that sucks balls!" Faith interrupted "Ew! Faith!" Buffy yelled to her disgusted and but some how a small smile came on to her face. "What?" Faith smirked holding in a laugh "Why did you have to say that?" the blonde slayer giggled and Faith quickly loved the way she laughed and wanted to hear more. "You know I can't stand you sometimes but that's in a good way." Buffy smiled at her "That's nice to hear." Faith chuckled; Buffy shook her head trying to get these odd feelings when she heard the brunette laugh. "Did I mention how good you looked today?" Faith then asked smiling "Yes you did." The small slayer nodded "Well it's true you know. I bet thousands of guys would line up to get with you." Faith continued thinking about Parker and how much she hated him when trying to hit on Buffy.

"Maybe. That's not important right now." Buffy told her in a small tone. "So what college is for you?" Faith asked "Well a little." "So you do want to do the dating thing?" She teased "Sometimes, it's a on and off idea for me on dating." "Like a yes and no answer?" Faith suggested and Buffy nodded "I was with someone but after the break up I stopped dating. It just hurt me so much that after what we went through and had it just ended up bad. He was my first for everything and I gave it my all in the relationship. Right now I just don't want to go threw the pain again but I don't want to be alone either." "Sounds tough." Faith nodded, Buffy faced her. "It is." She confirmed in a calm tone. "So was he your first to screw with too?" the brunette then asked and Buffy blushed "Like I need to tell you that." She smiled at her hiding her blush and Faith laughed at her. "So how about you? Ever been with someone you really loved and cared about?" Buffy then asked changing the subject. "Well yeah but that person didn't and it went bad from there." Faith replied "Really what happen?" Buffy asked her curious but before Faith say anything she was interrupted "Well, home sweet home." Xander rang to the group "Or is it dorm sweet dorm?" "So I'll see you guys later then huh?" Buffy told them waving "Yeah bye Buffy." Xander smiled "Bye guys." Willow waved and Buffy and Faith waved back going into their dorm.

"That was a interesting conversation." Faith stated getting dressed for bed "Yeah the whole bonding thing we did there for a while. It was nice I like it." Buffy agreed putting on her pjs on. "Glad you liked it." Faith smiled putting on her boxer and a tank top on. She turned around and saw Buffy in her pink pjs. "Well don't you look cute and…pink." She laughed looking the blonde up and down. "Hey, I like them. Besides my mom gave it to me as a present." Buffy pouted trying to defend herself. "Oh come on, you still look good even if I do hate pink. Now let's go to bed." Faith smiled walking to her side of the bed Buffy looked at her seeing what she was wearing. She cleared her head of the thoughts she got and sighed frustrated and went to bed going to sleep hoping it would help clear her mind. But it didn't make anything better but worse as she soon began to dream. Flashes of two bodies in heat covered in sweat came to her all too quick. The bodies tossed and turned on what looked like a king size bed in thin silk sheets. Hands roaming up and down hot skin, whispering and moans where softly heard that came from both their mouths. From the sound of it they were girl like moans that filled the dark room. A flash of golden hair and dark brown hair was then shown and then the view of Buffy's face was after it and a small quick flash came onto her partner's face but she didn't see it clearly.

Her hands running up and down silky, smooth, and gentle arms, a flash of luscious lips came next and pulled Buffy into a soft, sweet, and passionate kiss. The kiss filled with so much love and true feelings in that kiss they shared. As the unknown person ran its hand down Buffy's body making her shiver at the touch that left fire in its wake onto Buffy's over heated skin. She moaned at the feeling of those soft, tasty lips on to her neck. The hands on her body began to wonder down farther to her body, she moaned more as those lips found her pulse point and nipped at it. "Tell me." Said her partner's voice in a husky tone. The voice was some how familiar to her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it to who it belonged to. "Tell me you want me." The person began biting at Buffy's collar bone. "I want you." Buffy panted her voice thick with need. "Tell me you like what I'm doing to you. Tell me how I make you feel." The person asked again "I love what you're doing to me. You make me feel so damn good." Buffy whispered as the hands reached their goal making Buffy whimper in pleasure. "Tell me you love me." The person begged more then commanded. "I love you so much." Buffy replied feeling the pleasure shot with in her body getting closer to her release. "Oh god." She cried out her body now spent and tired and slowly the room began to fill with light. She looked up eager to see her lover's face.

Then it all faded away and she jumped up out of bed realizing where she was at. It was almost time for her class to begin. "Damn B that must have been some hot dream." Faith told her as she put on her boots sitting at the foot of her bed. "You were moaning pretty loud." Buffy blushed a deep red. "Sorry." She told her looking down and away from her, Faith smiled at how cute she looked. Even when she had that just woke up look and blushed like she was now. "Hey don't worry about it B, It's cool" she smiled sweetly at her and Buffy returned it. "You better get ready for your first class. You're gonna be late." Buffy nodded climbing out of bed and began to get ready for her day of school. "So I'll see ya around B." Faith stated "Yeah bye." Buffy told her and they both left going their own ways.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THE BLEACHER

Faith walked up to the bleachers where all her friends and step brothers stood just hanging around. She just quickly walked up to Parker ignoring the greetings she got from Angel, Riley, and Graham. Grabbing her step brother by his shirt and slammed him to the railing of the stairs to the bleachers. "This game is over." She growled into Parker's face "Easy there Faith." Parker chuckled "This is a new 50 dollar shirt." Faith slammed him again into the railing getting his attention. "Why should the bet end? You finally realized that I'm gonna win?" Parker teased "She's just so innocent! Her last relationship wasn't so great. I'm not having you ending up breaking her." Faith replied to him, he just lifted a brow amused "Really, is that all? Ha, that's no big deal but fine to get you back in the game I'll raise the price." Parker laughed "7,000 Faith, in cash just making the game more fun." "No Parker, she's right. Call it quits." Angel spoke up looking around the field and not behind him.

"Oh come on Faith don't back off just because you found one simple fact on Buffy." Forrest sighed "Stay out of this Forest!" Faith yelled to him still looking Parker in the eyes. "Come on Faith." Parker smiled "Let's keep this bet going. I'm willing to change the price to 7,000 bucks. You could help your mom with that money she isn't exactly rich you know. This could help you pay for your next year in collage." "Not it's wrong." Faith told him quickly "Come on once you finish this bet then I won't ask you to do anymore for me, for a while." Parker smirked "You're sick Parker." Riley noted "I'm just looking for some fun that's all." Parker smiled looking at him then back at Faith. "So you in?" "Yeah fine, but if she gets hurt I'll kill you. I'll cut that tool between you legs and shove it up your ass got it?" Faith threaten him "I really believe that." Angel sighed his voice calm still looking around out the field.

"You're not the only one." Graham confirmed his voice softly calm "So the bet is still on right?" Forrest asked Parker "Yep and I'll try not to hurt the girl." Parker answered both questions. "So now that we cleared that up." Riley sighed and Angel faced everyone finally. "So Faith you gonna come to the initiative anytime soon?" "Yeah why?" Faith asked "The alpha team is patrolling tonight." Riley explained "We're gonna take down a group of demons and vamps with them we'll need your help. You in?" "Yeah count me in. How about you guys?" Faith asked them and they all nodded. "Ok so I'll meet you in the initiative tonight." "Ok let's get going to our classes." Angel informed and everyone left.

CAFÉ

"Hey Buff, long time no see huh?" Xander smiled putting his tray on the table and sat down. "I guess you could say that." Buffy smiled at him eating her sandwich. "So how's your day going so far?" Willow asked taking a bite of her sandwich as well. "Pretty good, I'm gonna patrol tonight. I wonder if they even have vamps and demons on this campus." Buffy told them and took a sip of her drink. "I bet there is, after all this is a hell mouth." Xander assured taking another giant bite of his burger. "Yep lots of nasty things are around here." Willow agreed "So how's your roommates?" Buffy asked them changing the subject. "He's cool." Xander smiled "In a neat band too." "What's his name?" Willow questioned "Oz, he plays the guitar that's so cool" Xander smiled excited "I see you level of coolness for the guy." Buffy nodded to him "Do you guys talk a lot?" "Well he says one word phrases sometimes and sometimes two or more." Xander answered "It's great how quietly you guys bond." Willow smiled at him

"So who's your roommate Will?" Buffy then asked the red head. "Oh this sweet girl named Tara. She's a witch just like me that's even better." Willow smiled widely and Xander and Buffy couldn't help but smile at her. "She's kind of quiet and shy." "Well I bet that's something you two could work on." Buffy smiled "I'm trying to get the chatter box of her. So far I got some words that come stuttered out to me but I'm getting there." Willow informed and continued to eat. "We should meet sometime." Xander offered through a mouthful of this burger that was almost completely gone. "That sounds like fun." Willow agreed and took a sip of her bottled water.

THE FRAT HOUSE

Faith walked into the frat house meeting everybody in the living room of the fancy house. "Glad you could make it." Riley stated to her and she walked up to him. "Let's get going then." Angel ordered walking upstairs everyone followed walking through the halls and stopped in front of a mirror of the hall on the wall. Within seconds a green thin laser came out from the glass and scanned all their eyes. "Special agents Riley Finn, Angel Spencer, Parker Abramson, Faith Adams, Graham Miller, and Forrest Black. Access Granted." The computer spoke and the mirror opened up reveling a secret elevator all six agents went in and the elevator then closed taking them down. When they reached the initiative it was all filled with many soldiers and sciencetist and working computers and doctors and cages filled with all sorts of demons and some strapped down and got experimented with. They walked out the elevator seeing a female scientist in front of them. "Glad you could make it agent Adams. Where have you been last night?" the woman asked Faith. "I've been busy sorry Professor Walsh." The brunette replied "Try not to do it again Faith." She warned her. "Yes ma'am." Faith nodded "Ok so now to business." Professor Walsh announced looking at all agents.

"The scientist mange to fine demon activity near civilians. So therefore I need you all to take the demons out." Walsh explained "Understand?" "Ma'am yes ma'am." Came all replies "Good kill every demon but bring only two back alive. We would like to experiment with this species. Any questions?" it was silent for a split second. "Good suit up." And all six marched off to the lockers "So what's the plan?" Parker asked putting on a ski mask. "Faith is commander for team A, Angel for team B." Riley answered him tying on his boots. "Why does Angel and Faith always are the ones in charge?" Parker asked while he put on his army boots too. "That's just how it runs." Graham told him putting on his tank top. "If you ask me I think I should be leader." Forrest added in "But it's not that way." Angel reminded him standing up from the bench and began to load up his weapons. "And I'm in charge." Faith added from the other side of lockers the guys were at putting on her shirt and button up her pants. "So let's do this." She slammed her locker putting her combate knife in her pant leg and tucked in a dagger on her waist. Everyone slammed their open lockers and followed her leaving the locker room.

ON CAMPUS

Buffy began patrol for any demon activity on the collage campus hoping there would be some action tonight. With her hands in her coat pocket which held her stake at for protection for any vamp or demon. She was so busy on looking around for any action she didn't see in the bushes watching her was Faith, Riley, and Parker. "What do we do? We can't let a civilian see us." Riley whispered to Faith "Just carefully keep moving in the bush don't make any loud sounds." She told both men still watching the blonde, they nodded getting up and crouched walking in the bush. When about 3 demons came out from another near by bush ready to attack Buffy. Faith looked on panicked wanting to help and save her but didn't want to blow her cover. "Stop." She whispered to the two men. "We have to help her." She told them in an almost begging tone. "And blow our cover?" Parker whispered back to her. "I don't care." Faith snarled at him "She could end up killed! I'll help her." She took off her army shirt and underneath in was a white tight tank top."Faith don't!" Parker yelled to her but she didn't listen and ran out the bush sneaking up on the demon that was beating Buffy on the ground.

She threw the demon off her and away from the small slayer looking down at her. "Need a hand B." she smirked at her offering a hand to the blonde and happily accepted. "How did you get here?" she asked Faith getting up off the ground. She didn't get a reply because the demon Faith threw attacked her brought her to the ground. Faith kicked the demon off her and kicked up to her feet upper cutting the demon and he slammed into a tree asleep. Another demon came charging at Faith and she ducked its attack and kicked it in its gut. It went down in pain and out of breath on its knees and Faith kicked it to the ground. Placing both feet on the side of its head and snapped its neck it her feet as it lay to the ground now dead. Another demon came jumping in mid air to Faith, both Riley and Parker turned on their blaster guns aiming and ready to shoot. "No don't!" Faith yelled from behind her hearing the guns get turned on. "Don't shot." Buffy gave the brunette a confused and lost look. While Faith kneeled down pulling out a 10 inch combate knife from her pant leg tucked in her boot.

She quickly got up and rammed the knife into the on coming demon's heart killing it. Faith did a high spin kick to the other demon that tried to get her by surprise behind her to its head killing it instantly as it hit a tree. Panting Faith put the knife in her pocket waiting for the demon to move put she realized it wouldn't seeing the pool of blood it had around it. "Wow I had no idea you could fight like that." Buffy spoke into the silent getting Faith's attention. She looked at her still panting her chest up and down from her fast breathing as she wiped away the light sweat on her forehead. In her eyes flashed anger and something untamed and raging getting off on the fight she had. Buffy looked at her finding it sexy the way she looked with her tight white tank top shirt and her up and down moving chest. "Um yeah…I work out and took self defense classes for a couple of years." Faith finally spoke her voice thick with lust she cleared her throat when she heard her own voice.

"Maybe we should…" Buffy turned around to where the knocked out demon should be but it was gone. "Demon." She finished her sentence "Where did the other demon go?" Faith looked in Buffy direction she looked not worried.  
"It probably ran off the bastard." Faith suggested then looked down at the slayer in front of her. "So I'll just see ya around then." Buffy looked up into brown chocolate eyes. "Yeah sure." She nodded and Faith walked off going into the bush she came out of. Where Parker and Riley had the demon that was suppose to have run off beside them. "Ok so one demon down one more to go." She told them putting her army shirt back on and her walkie talkie went off. "Team A this is captain team B agent Spencer we've stopped the nest of demons and some vampires as well too, over." Angel spoke into the device "This is team a agent Adams; I read you loud and clear Spencer. We're on our way to you tell us your location, over." Faith replied back talking into it too. "30 degrees north of your location over." Angel responded "Ok got it." Faith told him "Thanks Angel." "Anytime Faith." Angel smiled and Faith smiled back at him. "Ok over and out." The brunette told him putting the walkie talkie away. "Ok let's go boys and kick some ass." She smirked at Riley and Parker pulling down her ski mask and walked out with both men.

THE INITIATIVE

"Good job agent, you are all dismissed." Walsh smiled at them as a group of scientist came pushing the two demons on the bed that strapped them down away. Faith and Angel nodded and walked away with their friends walking to the locker to get back in their normal clothes now.

BUFFY AND FAITHS' DORM

Faith quietly walked into her dorm room hoping Buffy wasn't awake as she crept in the room. She didn't bother to turn on the lights just walking into the dark room. She was able to find her way to her draw and pulled out some pjs and put them on. Buffy stirred in her sleep hearing the movements that were being made by the brunette. "Faith?" she called into the dark sleepily, Faith didn't answer she just quickly put on her tank top that was already over her head and pulled it down. "Is that you?" Buffy asked getting up and turned the light on. "Hey B." Faith smiled smoothing out her shirt. "I never got a chance to ask you how you managed to be where I was and take ontwo demons." Buffy told her out straight "Well you kinda did B. But um, uh…I was just walking around campus that's all nothing special." Faith lied looking down but not at Buffy. "And happen to have a combate knife on you with army pants and boots?" Buffy asked raising a brow. "Pretty much." Faith smiled meekly "You know you're a really bad liar Faith." Buffy sighed looking up at her and Faith didn't reply back. "What are you?" "I…I'm the government's special agent. I work with hunting and killing demons and vamps for them to experiment with." Faith admitted

"Wow." Buffy sighed out almost speechless. "Please don't tell anyone Angel will kill me." Faith begged "Don't worry I won't." Buffy promised "But you must be something else. I mean you were extremely strong." "I'm also a slayer." Faith told her. "H-how is that a possibility?" Buffy asked shocked "Another slayer?" Faith responded "I have no idea. All I know is that I'm one." "Are you one?" "Yeah." Buffy nodded "No wonder I felt this weird yet familiar vibe on you when I meet you." Faith pointed out "You have that feeling too?" Buffy asked surprised "Yep, had ever since I meet you." Faith nodded "This is weird I really need to tell Giles." Buffy said to herself "Who?" Faith asked curiously "A friend of mine." Buffy replied "You should comewith me, so I could introduce you to him." "Yeah sure." Faith shrugged "I have a couple of questions that need to be answered anyway." "Cool he'll help." Buffy smiled and then yawned Faith laughed at her. "Well we should get to bed you seem really tired." She smiled at the blonde and Buffy nodded at her agreeing crawling into bed and Faith did as well.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

BUFFY'S AND FAITH'S DORM

Today was a Saturday and both girls didn't have any classes. So they just slept in that was until Faith's alarm went off. The brunette angrily took the alarm and threw it to the wall breaking it to tiny pieces. The beeping slowly died down. "Shit." Faith yelled realizing what she just did. "It's nice to see your sweet and gentle side in the morning on a Saturday." Buffy laughed getting out of bed. "What can I say?" Faith smirked pulling the covers off. "I'm such a great morning person." Buffy smiled shaking her head and got dressed. Soon Faith followed by getting dressed too. "So do you want to buy breakfast on the way to Giles' house?" the blonde asked brushing her golden hair. "Yeah ok." Faith answered getting on her boots. "Is that all you wear?" the blonde slayer pointed to Faith's boots and tank top. "Yeah I don't exactly wear girly clothes." She replied slipping on a pair of leather pants.

"You and me need to go shopping to find more clothes that are not tank tops, leather pants, and boots." Buffy assured putting her hair into a small loose ponytail and turned to Faith. "As long it's not dresses." Faith informed the slayer. "Agreed." Buffy nodded "Or skirts." Faith added in "Damn." Buffy sighed a little disappointed and Faith couldn't help but chuckle. "Ok but only leather skirts." She sighed "So how do I look?" the small slayer asked twirling into a little circle. "You look perfect." Faith smiled looking Buffy up and down, she couldn't help but blush. "Thanks." She smiled "You're welcome sexy." Faith teased making the blonde blush more. "Not as sexy as you." Buffy shot back with out thinking. "So you're sayin I'm hot?" Faith purred, Buffy blushed bright red. "So you DO look!" "No, I don't look but it's just easy to see that you are ok!" Buffy supplied as Faith gave her a questioning look not believing it. "Come on let's just go ok?" the brunette shrugged "Ok fine." And they both walked out into the day.

ON CAMPUS

"Hey Faith!" Parker yelled from a table a few feet away from her and Buffy. He got up walking to her, Angel, Graham, Riley, and Forrest followed behind. "What's up?" Faith asked wishing he would just leave, while she received hi from all her friends. "Just came to ask if you're gonna come to the party that we're throwing at the frat house again." Parker replied "Hey Buffy." Faith glared at him while Buffy waved at him politely. "Hi." She smiled "I don't know if I am." The brunette growled the anger building up inside her. "That's cool." Parker nodded not really listening to a thing she said. He looked at Buffy, his sweet smiled placed on again. "So Buffy, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me some time?" he offered surprising everyone but Forrest, making Faith angry even more. "I-I don't know I have a lot of things to do. A-and you seem like a great guy but sorry." Buffy stuttered out taken back by his question. "Ok no trouble in asking that's all. Just think about it." Parker agreed understanding "Once you make up your mind call me." He dugged in his pocket pulling out a piece of paper and handed it to the small blonde. "Call me anytime you want. We could go out for some coffee." He smiled sweetly "I'll think about it, thank you." Buffy nodded taking the paper.

"So I'll just be going then." Parker smirked heading out "Bye Faith." Angel waved friendly, smiling. Faith waved back and they all left. Parker looked back at her and Faith gave him the middle finger making him smirk more as he continued to walk away "I can't believe you just asked Buffy out in front of Faith." Graham sighed shaking his head. "Yeah I mean she looked like she was about to rip your head off literally." Riley exclaimed "She probably would too if she wasn't in public, in front of Buffy, and would get in trouble for it." Angel sighed his voice calm and careless. "Yeah but she didn't and she can't. And I'm still here to just try and get Buffy again." Parker smiled brightly "Three days pasted and you just asked her out and you only said about a few words to her in just three days." Riley informed Parker. "Yeah I have the guts to ask her out instead of Faith." Parker grinned "You're crazy Parker." Graham point out shaking his head that made Parker's grin bigger.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

ON THE WAY TO GILES' PLACE

"Are you planning on calling Parker?" Faith asked half curious half angry that he even came up to her to ask the blonde on a date. Just something to hate him more, Buffy took a deep breath. "I don't know." She admitted, her face scrunched up in a confused way Faith found cute. "He seems like a great guy, but I don't know if he sees this as a big joke." "I bet he does." Faith answered for her. "He's a very twisted guy." "Doesn't seem like one." Buffy shrugged off and Faith chuckled. "Oh come on just about every guy is like that." Faith exclaimed "Except for Angel, other then that just about every guy is out just to get laid." "I'm still keeping my hopes up." Buffy announced, Faith raised a brow at her. "Do you always think positive?" She questioned. "Not all the time." The small blonde replied "Let's get some breakfast and eat at Giles'." She pointed to the expresso pump, Faith followed her in. They ordered some coffee and bagels then went on their way. They talked some more about videos games Faith loved to play while Buffy never has a playstation2 to play on. Before they knew it they were at Giles' door and Buffy knocked on it. "Hey Giles." Buffy smiled at the watcher stood in front of the door. "Why hello Buffy, new friend I assume." Giles smiled to his slayer "This is Faith, my friend." Buffy introduced the dark beauty. "Hello please do come in." Giles told them going in so they can walk through. "He's British." Faith pointed out dully and sat down on the couch. "Yep." Buffy confirmed sitting down too. "So what's wrong Buffy?" Giles asked concerned taking a seat of his own. "Well um Faith here is another slayer. How can that happen?" Buffy asked straight out, while Faith dug through her brown paper bag and ate her food.

"Well how do you know Faith is a slayer?" Giles asked back, taken back by two slayers existing. "Well you did say the council never did find out who the next slayer in line was after Kendra died. So maybe Faith is the one." Buffy suggested, Giles nodded thinking it over. "Perhaps." He agreed getting deeper in thought. "If you're not sure why don't we do a test to be sure?" Buffy asked, Faith looked up form her bagel. "What am I, a lab rat for you!" she blurred out, Buffy looked back at her. "I suppose we should." Giles answered ignoring Faith and got up. "What are you gonna do?" Faith asked worried, Giles walked around Faith and picked up a letter opener on the side table to the couch. He walked in front of Faith playing with it in his fingers and threw it at her. "Shit!" The dark beauty yelled and she looked at her hand that held the sharp silver item. "Damn." She exhaled surprised and she looked at the watcher. "She's a slayer alright." Giles confirmed "So now what?" Buffy asked curiously "We call the council to send her a watcher." He replied simply "I don't do watcher, I don't need a stuffy British bastard bossing me around." Faith protested "Well you don't have a problem with people bossing you at the initiative." Buffy pointed out "Well that's different; I joined them because of what happened to my dad." Faith explained "I thought you said you're dad is alive?" Buffy noted scrunching her face confused. "He was, until he was killed by demons. I visited him one day; I was about 19 at the time. And I stood over his, that's when a bunch of demons busted in and attacked us. He fought them off the best he could but they ended up killing him and I ran away. After that I swear to kill them but I couldn't do it alone so I joined them." Faith looked down sad and stressful, Buffy patted her back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, Faith nodded "We can help you, you need proper slayer training. Working in a military they don't tell you to relay on instincts which you as a slayer need." Giles explained "Fine I'll train with you guys just no bitchy watcher." Faith agreed, Giles nodded. "Ok no watcher; meet us after your classes in the gym. You may leave now." Giles notified "Ok bye Giles." Buffy waved getting up with Faith to the door. "Bye Buffy, Faith." Giles called back and they left. The two girls say their byes to one another at the campus and went their own ways.

AT A BENCH

"Hey Faith how are you?" Parker smirked as he sat on the bench with his friends. "Just fine." She growled out still pissed at him. "Good to see you Faith." Graham greeted in his hushed voice as usually. "We were just going to hang at the park." Riley filled her in "Count me in." Faith smiled, Angel walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I found this really great board I want to buy on the way." Faith smiled "Oh here we go again." Angel chuckled "Come on let's just go." They walked away from the campus and to the park. "Oh by the way Oz called and said you have band practice." Angel told her, Faith look at him. "What time?" she asked "At 7." The brooding brunette answered "Cool, I'm there." Faith smiled "Hey Faith I bet I can beat you at this climbing." Parker yelled from in the tree he sat in. "You're on." Faith grinned and she jumped up the tree climbing it.

LATER ON, THE GYM

Faith opened the double doors to the gym and walked in. "About time you're here!" Xander yelled from the stands, Faith looked at him and met up with Buffy in the middle of the gym. "You're late." She told her. "Sorry about that I was held up." Faith offered, Buffy shook off her reply. "Let's get to training." She straight went out and they went to their own fighting stance. "You think you could take me?" Faith grinned, loving the rush she got from fighting. Wither in fighting or training, she loved them both. "Don't be so cocky Faith." Buffy smirked right back, they circled around facing each other. "Let the sparing begin." Xander announced interested between the two fighting. "You gonna make a move anytime soon B?" Faith asked her mussels tight and ready to strike. "I don't have all day ya know. I have places to be." Faith tackled to the small blonde bringing her down to the ground. Buffy squirmed around and kicked Faith off her, she crawled to her feet. "Good one B." Faith smiled rubbing her sore jaw that Buffy kicked. She walked up to the blonde that was fully focused on her now, with only one thing to do. To take Faith down, Faith looked up at her dark green eyes and threw a fist at her. Buffy dodged it and came back with a punch of her own right to Faith's face. Before another hit could be delivered Faith hit back with two punches, one to Buffy's face the other to her stomach. Buffy bent down in pain, Faith smiled pleased, the small slayer clutched her stomach and Faith tripped her down on her back. "That looked like it hurt." Xander cringed

"Come on B you could do better." Faith coated "Ok but you asked for it." Buffy groaned and flipped up to her feet and punched the dark slayer in the chest sending her flying across the gym. "Ouch." Willow cried "Now that is what I call painfully." Xander whistled Faith slowly got up to her feet. "There we go." She choked out coughing loudly, making her way to the blonde slayer. She stared darkly at her for a split second and struck her in the gut again then upper cut her, Buffy went flying and slide on to her back. "I think we should switch to weapons now." Buffy gasped out, she struggled up as Giles walked over to them and handed them both a sword. "Ready?" Faith asked Buffy smiled her weapon high up. "Always." She replied and Faith did the first swing, aiming towards Buffy's head. It was easily blocked by her and she hit back, they went at it for an hour until Faith had Buffy up against a wall. Her hands above Buffy's head looking up at Faith. "I win." Faith smirked, that's when Faith let her guard down and Buffy took that advantage by flipping them over. Now with the younger slayer against the wall and Buffy holding her down. "Guess again." Buffy whispered seductively realizing how close their bodies were together. Pressed hard to on another, feeling how soft and hot Faith's body felt her skin hot and overheated. The feeling of their chest rising and falling rapidly together, like an over worked machine. Buffy looked up into dark brown eyes that held so much emotion now, passion, lust, love, nee…everything. But not knowing if to believe it or not, to see if it was all real. But for sure she found in those eyes fear and weakness, Buffy was sure she was showing it too but just didn't care right now.

Buffy cleared her mind composing herself and cleared her throat backing slowly away. She blushed deeply looking away for a moment which Faith found cute. "So I'll see you around then huh?" she croaked out in a shaky voice "Um…yeah." Faith agreed and just ran out without a word. "Ok I'm not sure what just happened there." Xander sighed lost "I'm right there with you Xander." Willow agreed, Buffy blushed again and just jolted out too without a word. Mean while on the way to Oz's house Faith was kicking things around along the way. From anger and confusion, all her emotions smashed together all spinning and wrapping around her head. She didn't know what to make of them and she felt so stupid letting Buffy see all her emotions she was kicking herself over that real bad. After practice she really needed to go see Angel, she didn't like the confusion she had, never did and never will.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

FRAT HOUSE

After practice with the band Faith had went straight to the frat house to see Angel. She needed advise, she was thinking so much she couldn't even focus on playing the guitar. She went up to his door and knocked the seconds of waiting too long and killing her inside. The door opened and Angel came in the door way, Faith exhaled. "Angel we need to talk." Faith rushed out, she pushed through and Angel frowned at her confused. "What's a matter Faith?" Angel asked quietly, Faith sat down on his bed, he sat in a near by chair. "This has to do something with B." Faith started out and sighed, Angel looked at her sullenly, listening to everything. "Who?" he asked confused "Buffy." Faith filled in, his face softened, his face worried. "What about her?" he questioned "I had training with her." Faith continued "You're training with her now?" Angel pointed out "She knows I'm a slayer." Faith blurred out tonelessly "She's a slayer too." "What?" Angel asked confused "It's a long story." Faith sighed moving on; he got up walking over to her and sat down on his bed too. "Then what is?" he exhaled looking up into her eyes with such a gently calm face. "After we trained and while we were I felt this strange feeling. It felt different, it felt like-" "Love?" Angel offered, Faith looked at him fearfully and looked down. She nodded and Angel ran a hand down his face looking up at the ceiling then back down. "I don't want to fuck her Angel. I want more then that." Faith admitted out loud to him and more importantly to her self.

"I knew this would happen." Angel noted, he held his hands together. "I don't want to feel like this but I can't help it." Faith cried, he nodded understanding, he always understood her just now he didn't know how to help her. "I don't know what to tell you Faith." Angel admitted it hurt him to say that "You could stop hanging out with her." He suggested then "But the whole seeing her things because she's my roommate." Faith reminded "You could still try." Angel pushed he was stuck and didn't have any better ideas. "You should go Faith maybe a good rest would help you out." Faith got up agreeing. "Yeah, ok see ya later Angel." She waved and left the room.

FAITH AND BUFFY'S DORM

Luckily for Faith when she arrived at the dorm Buffy wasn't in yet so she quickly got dressed for bed and went to sleep. Only it wasn't peaceful and relax one bit to the brunette. Dreaming of non other then Buffy, looking into green emerald eyes, feeling silk blonde hair, tasting soft luscious lips, and the touch of her gentle warm skin in her hands. The feeling of Buffy's lips reached her mouth in a soft passionate kiss. She picked Buffy up roughly, the need and lust thick with in her body that she could no longer take. She slammed the small blonde full on to a wall pulling her shirt off. The brunette looked in to her eyes again it held the same emotion and that brought Faith on. Their breath panting heavily in the quiet room they stood in. Faith held her up, her arms around Buffy's waist and Buffy's legs wrapped tightly around her waist, the blonde's arms around her neck. Faith hungrily kissed her, feeling the smaller slayer's tongue invade her mouth. Buffy pulled off her tank top quickly and began to kiss her neck, making the brunette moan out to her gentle touches. The dark slayer led them to a bed and softly placed Buffy on it. The sheets soft and made of silk, she began to take her pants off, and roughly took off Buffy's. She climbed up to her, removing the remaining clothes and put kisses on to her body. "God, Faith." Buffy cried out to her, urging Faith more, she put kisses on to Buffy's taunt belly. "I want you." She panted letting Faith hear what she exactly wanted to hear. Faith ran a hand down her thigh followed by her kisses, inching closer and closer. Her breath quick and labor, in deep breaths, she wanted this just as bad and Buffy. To touch her in the most intimate way she can right now. Everything felt perfect, too perfect, the room began to fade away and gone. Faith jumped out of bed seeing Buffy look down at her from her bed, she looked away blushing deeply. "I'm sorry did I wake you?" Faith asked softly "No, I just came back from the bathroom and you began to move around a lot. I was going to wake you but you woke up on your own." Buffy replied, Faith sighed a little relieved. Buffy didn't hear her calling out in her sleep from her guess. "What time is it?" Faith asked "8am." The blonde responded "Thanks." Faith got up and began to get dressed. "Hey um Giles thought it would be a good idea to go patrol together." Buffy started off, while Faith put on her boos.

"I'll think about it." Faith replied and headed out the door. She ran straight to the frat house to Angel's room. "Hey Faith what's up?" he asked standing in the door way. "Can I come in?" she just said quickly "Yeah sure." Angel agreed going inside she followed. "You ok?" Asked the brooding brunette "I had a dream about her." Faith cried "Man you fell for her hard didn't you?" Angel sighed "Yeah no kidding!" Faith growled out, desperately needing advice. "I don't think I'm gonna make it through the bet! And it's only the 4th day of the first week!" Angel held up his hands ready to try and calm his panicked step sister. "Don't worry Faith." He started "If you want to really make it you will." "So I should just try not to see her a lot all week or at all right?" Faith reminded "That's the plan, yeah. You could do that just fine." Angel nodded "Ok fine." She agreed "I could do that and I could handle this bet. I'm beating Parker no matter what!" "Good." Angel smiled, her hopes were back up. "Ok I'll see ya later thanks a lot Angel." Faith smiled back and got ready to leave. "Where are you going?" Angel asked curiously "I'm gonna go train. To release all this steam." She told him "Ok, be careful." He warned her "You know me." She smiled, he smiled back. "I do that's why I said be careful." He nodded and she left the room.

IN THE INITIATIVE

"Hello agent Adams." Professor Walsh smiled, Faith answered with a short nod. "Glad you stopped by for a visit. Team Red just came in from hunting a new demon. They could us your held transporting it to the lab." With out any other word Faith followed the sounds of people struggling and the sound of demonic snarls. It was an ugly, horned, lumpy, ram faced demon. With cloven hands, short pointy ear, and big teeth, it has on a ragged-y worn out ripped clothes. It was struggling to get out of 4 solider' grips. It head butt on and broke free or 2 solider' arms and flung the other 2 off his left arm. Faith ran in punching the demon in the face, it fell to the ground. It looked up at her and kicked out to her legs, knocking her down and it crawled up to his feet. Faith sprung up after and blocked the hit it gave to her. The demon looked at her as if reading her like an open book of interest with many facts. The demon grabbed her neck tight, cutting her air off, she thrashed around gasping, and the demon opened its mouth blowing out thick smoky powder into her mouth. It left a foul nasty taste in her mouth, making her want to vomit, and the demon made her swallow it and breathe in the powder. Faith took the strength she had left in her and kicked it in the gut. It hissed letting her go, and she punched it in the face knocking it down, dazed. "Faith!" Riley yelled running up to her as she fell to the floor dizzy and out of breath.

He beat the demon with his night stick and it lay out cold, 6 men ran to the fallen demon and Riley kneeled down to her. She sat pressed to the wall, Graham came up behind him. "Are you ok?" Riley asked softly, Faith began to cough roughly. "The demon got you hard." Graham pointed out "And has some rotten breath damn it fucking stinked!" Faith choked out "Maybe we should get you in the hospital." Riley suggested "That powder could have some dangerous effects on you." "No I'm fine." Faith lied, shaking her head, she hated hospitals. "My throat is just really dry. I could use some water." "I'll get it hold on." Graham replied leaving. "Can you stand up?" Riley asked worried "I could try." Faith replied grabbing on to Riley's arm and pulled herself up. "What was that type of demon anyway?" she questioned standing up "We don't know. Red Team brought the thing in here for testing and to see what ability it has." Riley admitted "Well now we know it has some rotten smelly powder breath." Faith cringed still remembering the taste. "Here's your water." Graham called handing the cup to her. "Thanks." She smiled thirstily drinking the cup. "I'll tell the teachers from your class that you can't come in. So you don't have to worry about any classes." Riley offered helping Faith to her dorm. "You need rest." Graham suggested "Ok sure." Faith shrugged and she walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

BUFFY AND FAITH'S DORM

Riley laid Faith carefully on her bed after she got dressed in her boxers. "Now you stay tight and get some sleep ok?" he told her with a serious face on. "Yes dad." Faith joked; Riley just playfully tapped Faith on the head. "You call me if you need anything." "Why don't you just stay here until Buffy gets back? So she could tell you if I'm ok." Faith suggested "Ok, do you need anything right now?" Riley agreed "Water please." The brunette replied "Two cups." Riley pulled a blanket over her. "Sure thing tiger." Riley smiled going into the mini refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of water and two glass cups. "Here's your water." He smiled setting the pitcher and cups on the bed stand. Faith quickly took a cup hungrily drinking it in a few seconds and went to the second one. "Boy you really must be thirsty." Riley sighed; Faith lay on her bed trying to get some sleep. Riley took a chair and watched after her. While she slept she began to dream, she was surrounded by fire, making her hot and sweaty. She moved in her sleep throwing the blanket off her body. Beads of sweat coming down her forehead, the fire vanished changing to her normal dorm. Buffy stood at the edge of her bed; she looked up from her back as she still lay on the bed. From the looks of her face she must have been pissed off. "Hey B, what's a matter?" Faith asked, she was still quiet for a moment. "I know what you did with Parker." The blond growled out "What do you mean?" Faith asked "That bet you made with him! How could you!? I trusted you!" Buffy screamed disappointed "Look Buffy about that-" "Shut up!" Buffy interrupted "I don't wanna hear anymore of your lies. Besides, I'll never love you." The dorm door opened and Parker came in, wrapping his arms around Buffy's waist making her relax in his arms. "I love Parker." She smiled, Parker kissed her neck. "Buffy you can't pick him!" Faith yelped panicked.

"He's only using you!" "Oh I'll never do that sis." Parker smirked and turned Buffy around and fully kissed her, they continued as if she didn't exist. Silent tears began to go down Faith's face, roughly wiping the tears away trying to hold them back. The sadness was soon taken away by jealousy and anger. "You feel it don't you?" said an eerie irony voice. "The anger burning inside of you?" Faith didn't reply, she looked around lost. "Why don't you let it out? Show Parker to not take what you want. What you want to have and need desperately?" The voice was smooth and dark "Shut up!" Faith snarled "You could have her Faith…" the voice lingered "If you just let it out." "How do you know my name?" Faith demanded, the voice laughed and cruel sick laugh. "We know a lot of things about you." The voice replied simply "Who's WE?!" Faith screamed "Foolish girl!" the place changed to a dark void. "Enough with these questions!" it hissed, Faith looked around she wasn't in her room no more. She was standing in complete darkness, no where to go and all alone. "What do you want?!" she questioned again "We're here to help you get what you want child." The voice answered "How?" Faith pushed again "Just release your anger child." The voice stated "No." Faith panted shaking her head. "Become one of us." The voice coated "I think I'll pass." Faith laughed "Oh but you will child. It won't be long until you are one of us. Nothing more then a demon." The voice laughed "NO!" Faith yelled angry and worried "But you will, just in a mater of minutes child." Faith shook her head again looking around to see where the voice came from but she found nothing. No door, windows, no way out for her.

"No I'll fight it you bastard!" Faith protested "We are stronger then you slayer!" The voice screeched "We move with inside you." Faith was getting more freaked and helpless by the minute. "Show yourself!" she commanded "Oh we can not child. Just let your anger out and you could do nothing more then feel us. With in your body, we are there." The voice informed "I won't." Faith sighed "Very well." Out of no where came Parker, but in some way it showed it really wasn't him. The way her walked and the look in his eyes. "What's a matter Faith?" Parker smirked "It'll feel good. You think you could take me?" "I'm not listening!" Faith sang out covering her ears, Parker chuckled that sick cruel laugh. "You can't get ride of me Faith! I could stay in your thoughts in your blood, on your skin. I'm staying!" Parker smirked "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Faith screamed shaking her head. "I'll haunt you Faith! Until the day you die! And there is nothing you could do about it!" Parker said yelling in Faith face as he spoke those words. "Stop it!" Faith grabbed Parker by the shirt and punched him in the face. He fell to the floor and she continued to beat him until he was a bloody mess lying on the floor, lifeless. Faith backed away realizing what she's done to him. "NO! No! No!" she cried "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" she sobbed looking at his dead body. "Didn't you?" said a familiar voice, Parker's body disappeared, out of the shadows appeared Angel. "Didn't you mean to kill him?" Angel smiled "And aren't you not sorry?" He walked up to Faith. "For a minute there Faith…you let the anger escape from you. Ending up killing Parker." Angel shrugged "If you ask me the bastard deserved it Faith. But you let the animal in you escape from you." "I didn't mean to." Faith whimpered looking up at him ashamed. "But you liked it. You enjoyed it." Angel laughed

"No!" Faith pulled her hands to her ears again, Angel roughly grabbed Faith by her arms putting his face in her's. "Don't you dare try not to listen to me!" he snarled his stare so strong and dangerous. "Don't you dare and try to get me out of your thoughts! I know you want it to stop Faith…" Angel pushed her to the ground. "Things is…you can't and it won't. I'll stay in your head." Angel began to laugh as if he was laughing at something funny. "Like the time when I had that damn part in the usher remix song. I can't stand that type of music." He began to pace as Faith stayed on the floor thinking it was a safe idea to stay down. "But I got it stuck in my head for weeks, Man it was annoying. It made me wanna snap." Angel faced Faith with insanity in his eyes. "Did that ever happen to you Faith?" Faith just gave Angel a dirty glare, making him laugh. "I guess not, but man I just wanted to kill someone. It was like a trigger to me, to kill. I'll be like that to you Faith. Only worse and you could never escape, get ride of me or erase me Faith." Angel took a step up her with a flash like a mess up static-y TV; Angel appeared close up into Faith's face. Making her yelp in fear and crawl away. "So kill Faith." Angel laughed "NO!" Faith yelled Angel crawled up to her, with a big evil wide grin. Slowly that smile got wider and turned into a dark hole with piercing red glowing eyes and strong wind that began to suck Faith in. "No! No stop! Let me go! Don't!" Faith pleased "Come with us Faith…join us." The voice laughed "Leave me alone! Stop!" "Come on Faith." The voice said again, it got less ironic and scary. "Stop!" Faith begged again. "Faith wake up." Said the voice that sounded a lot like Angel's. Faith began to thrash and turn, she felt a hand grab her leg and arm pulling her in. She screamed louder, getting closer to the hole as it slowly swallowed her.

It was up to her chest now, she couldn't move, slowly couldn't breathe, this was it, it was the end of her. She gasped out and sat up on her bed, covered in sweat, her eyes meeting Angel's. Riley, Graham, and Buffy behind him just and scared. "Faith are you ok?" Angel asked softly "Y-yeah just a bad dream is all." Faith nodded "Are you sure?" Riley asked not believing it. "Ever since that incident you had you've been acting weird." Graham told her, Angel look to him and Riley frowning. "What indicate?" he questioned "We can't say it here." Graham replied glancing to Buffy. "Do you need anything?" Buffy asked the brunette "Water." Faith answered, Buffy poured two cups of water which Faith thirstily drank. "More." Faith rasped weakly "More water. I need more water." Faith took the pitcher and drank from there. "It's too hot in here." She whimpered going to pull her shirt off. "Faith maybe you shouldn't do that." Angel suggests, he was really scared for her now. "I-It's too hot." Faith complained "I think we should get her checked out." Graham agreed "Not a bad idea." Riley agreed as well, he pulled out his cell phone. "Come in 70 David this is special agent Riley Finn, with Agent Angel Spencer, Graham Miller. We have a solider down, over." Riley called into the cell phone he put it on loud speaker. "This is 70 David I read you loud and clear. What's the problem, over?" a male voice asked back. "Agent Adams is down; she seems to be sick of some infection. It could be dangerous to civilians, over." Riley filled in "Ok team blue is on their way. What's your position, over?" the man asked "Stevenson hall dorm number 214, over." He waited for a reply back. "I read you loud and clear, over and out." The guy told him and hung up.

"You guys are secret agents too huh?" Buffy asked her brow rose up. "Yeah." Angel admitted trying to stop Faith from taking her clothes off. "You should leave. The other agents will be on their way. They don't except to see you here." Graham informed. "Right." Buffy nodded as she began to leave. "No! S-she can't leave!" Has to say, she has to say! Stay with me!" Faith yelled getting up; Angel and Riley held her down. "You should leave now." Graham ordered to the blond. "Dammit!" Riley cursed "Does anyone have sedative?" Angel asked tighten his grip on Faith. "Let me go! She's mine!" Faith yelled struggling. "She has to stay. He'll take her if she leaves!" "50 bucks say he is Parker." Riley whispered "We need sedative fast!" Angel ordered "I don't have much." Graham told him pulling out a small needle. "I doubt it will work. "Riley agreed, the dorm door closed and Buffy had left. "NO!" Faith screamed throwing Riley off her. "Graham hurry up!" Angel yelled, Riley got back up and held Faith down, and Graham injected the sedative. "Stop let me go. I have to get her. I can't go to sleep. He'll get me!" Faith panted groggily as she stopped struggling. "Just calm down Faith, we'll get you some help." Angel whispered to her. "Yeah Faith calm down." An evil voice broke in. Faith looked over to Angel, Riley, and Graham and saw Parker behind them all smiling. "It'll all be over soon. Buffy will be mine." He chuckled "No, stop it." Faith growled sitting up, Angel and Riley pushed her down. "Where's that damn blue team?!" Angel yelled pissed off, the door got pushed open and in came men in ski mask and guns. "Be careful of her and watch your selves." Angel instructed.

"She's been sedated but she's still dangerous." "They're coming to take you Faith. Take you from getting Buffy." Parker laughed. "I won't let them." Faith chanted "Let's move. The last thing we need is a civilian to see what's going on." Riley ordered, 4 men came to Faith's side. "Faith don't let them take you." Parker sang standing around. Faith threw herself on the floor to try and get away, the picked her up and dragged her out of the room. "You lost Faith. Now they're taking you away." Parker growled angry, Faith smashed the two men on the wall and hit the other 2. "Damn." Angel exhaled; her picked up the taster on the floor and shot it at Faith who was beating up one guy. "Ahhh!" she yelled out dropping to the floor in pain, still up just not moving. "Let's go! Grab her!" Angel screamed to them, 7 men took a hold of Faith quickly pulling her out the building and into a car. They drove straight to the frat house and into the initiative. Doctors appeared and put her on to a moving bed and into a lab. "Hey easy their tiger." Graham said holding Angel back from entering in. "You know we can't go in there with out permission." "But I need to know if she'll be ok." Angel cried "She will be." Riley assured as he took a seat. "Just relax." Angel nodded and sat down in the waiting room too.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

IN THE HOSPITAL

"We need sedative fast!" one of the doctors yelled as 6 men held Faith down on the bed. "Let me go!" Faith screamed trying to pull away. "Yeah Faith you gotta go." Parker smirked "Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me. I'm the ginger bread boy." Parker laughed "Sorry I always wanted to say that in a moment like this." "Shut up!" Faith growled, the doctors looked at her like she was crazy. "Where's the sedative?!" the second doctor asked "Right here sir." One of the nurses replied and injected it into Faith. "Oh they got ya good Faith." Parker cringed "Looks like I'll be seeing you where no one can help you." Parker looked down at his watch. "Not for a good 6 hours." Panic flashed in Faith's eyes and began to doze off. Once she was asleep the 6 men back off and the doctors began to work on her. "Hello Faith." Parker smirked "Leave me alone." Faith spat "I can't, you know what they want." Parker smiled "I won't let them have it." Faith whimpered "But I get to force you this time." Parker grinned snapping his fingers and Faith appeared on a cross chained to it. "Let the torture begin." Parker sighed watching the scene before them. Faith looked away closing her eyes. "No, no." a new voice sang to her, Faith opened her eyes turning to the voice. "Angel?" she panted, he walked up to her. "Angel you have to get me out of here." Faith begged, Angel exhaled. "Oh I can't help you Faith. You have to watch what's going on." Angel replied turning Faith's head. "Make it stop." Faith shrieked "I can't Faith. You know why." Angel smiled as Faith keep on looking.

WAITING ROOM

"How is she?" Angel asked the doctor as he came out. "Not so well." The doctor replied meekly. "She's still alive, she's sleeping right now. She seems to be paranoid." "Yeah I noticed." Angel nodded, his face scrunched up with concern. "Can you help her?" The doctor took deep breath thinking. "Well we don't know what caused her to be in this state so it's hard to see what we should do with her." The doctor answered "Some new demon team Red captured last night." Graham filled in "But she seems much damaged I'll what I can do." The doctor went on "Of course." Riley nodded, they let the doctor leave.

FAITH'S DREAM

Faith looked down as the scene before her went away, she was angry and afraid. "You bastard." She growled to the thing that posed as Angel. "Oh Faith is that any way to treat your brother?" Angel chuckled, she looked down at him. "You're not my brother!" she yelled correcting the thing. "No I'm not, he up and awake as for you, and you're still asleep." Angel nodded confirming the brunette. "I can end this short if you just let out Faith." He offered looking into cold angry eyes. "Fuck you." She growled, Angel chuckled nodding, and walked up to her. "Ok, I try playing nice well; the pain has just begun Faith. You're in for a rocky ride kiddo." Angel warned her with an evil smile on his lips.

HOPITAL ROOM

Faith began to twist and turn in her sleep whimpering. With beads of sweat coming down her face, her whole body felt like it was on fire and was in great pain. "Stop, leave me alone." She begged turning against the restrains the nurses had put on her attached to the bed. The monitor beeping wildly showing Faith's temperature, blood pressure, and heart rate, a nurse laid a hand on her feeling her burning skin. "Bring me ice packs she has a serious fever!" the nurse order as Faith still whimpered and sobbing.

FAITH'S DREAM

"Oh look at that Faith." Angel laughed "You really got fucked over with the girl you thought loved you." Faith watched in pain to see her self get hurt. "Oh Faith, Faith you have a lot to learn. You were played with well." Angel smirked "Shut up!" the brunette yelled "Oh are you gonna cry?" Angel laughed looking at her amused. "Fuck you!" Faith screamed "Oh I bet you would." Angel chuckled "But let's get back on track here kid." Faith watched on knowing her pleas won't change and make a difference to anything.

FAITH'S ROOM

"No!" Faith cried in her sleep as she arched off the bed. "We need help fast!" a nurse called, the monitor beeping wildly again, her blood pressure very high. "Bring the doctors in here! We have a problem!" the nurse called to another nurse, she went to the speakers. "Doctors James and Young you are need in room 14 fast!" the nurse announced into the speakers. Making Angel stand up panicked and stiffly. "She's hurt! I have to see what's going on!" he demanded pacing around like a caged animal." Easy Angel." Riley told him holding him back. "That's all we can do." Graham reminded him calmly. "She'll be fine. She won't die." "I need to know if she's ok." Angel begged very concerned. "She is." Riley confirmed "Just sit down and relax." Graham suggested "Why don't you get some rest. We'll give you a call if anything bad happens. We promise." Angel exhaled thinking for a while. "Ok." He agreed "Ok we'll see you later." Riley replied, and Angel lifted as the two doctors ran into the room.

FAITH'S DREAM

"I can stop this Faith if you just work with me." Angel sighed leaning against the cross watching. He looked up at her stroking his chin and walked in front of her. "Wasn't it horrible how Mom's boyfriend treated Mom and us?" he laughed sickly remembering. "He'd hit mom but he would abuse me and you. Oh but you he did much more." He had a cruel smirk on his face and slowly went into a huge grin. "He had an eye for you." Angel put his hands in his pockets with a big smile. "What do you say we watch that instead huh?" "No! No more!" Faith yelped "Just do as we want Faith. Then you could have what you want Faith. You could have her." Angel explained simply

"Ha, the funny thing is…is that you think Buffy would cure all the things that happened to you. To erase your past on what happened to you, mom, and me, but it won't erase it, fix, or change anything Faith." Angel began to pace around Faith smiling. "She's just a normal girl. That won't save you or help you. Only we can Faith if you just let go." "Never!" Faith snarled "Ahhh!" Angel yelled angrily, as he snarled in an inhuman way and hit the cross. He walked up to her side turning around to show his inhuman face to Faith. Orange yellowish and red eyes, shape teeth, flat big nose, long pointy and floppy ears, with long large sharp nails. "Try to hurt you emotionally but it doesn't work! You're strong then I thought slayer!" Angel laughed pointing a sharp long ugly finger to her. "Well…there goes that ugly fuck demon that's been messing with me." Faith smiled weakly "Funny slayer." Angel chuckled sickly "But I'm not that demon that was messing with you. I'm just a humble servant of the voice." Faith scrunched up her face confused.

"The Voice?" she repeated "The Voice is very special; he has not a real form. Well sort of, I know I do and I could take any form I wan." Angel chuckled "I'm here to handle The Voice's dirty work. So let's get to the torturing." Angel lifted his hand up sending a black bolt of lighting into Faith's body. She yelled out loudly that Angel took glee in doing.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

IN THE HOSPITAL

Purple blackish veins popped out of Faith's skin, her insides feeling like they were burning, and her blood pressure extremely high. Her body shaking uncontrollably, like she was getting bolts of electricity making her body thrashes about. Her back arched complete off the bed the restrains held her back as best they could. "Doctor what do we do?" a nurse shrieked. "I don't know. The cause she is getting is not human to any medical sickness or disease. The best we could do is tried to dull the pain and hope it goes away." Dr. James replied sadly and he walked out of the room. Where in the waiting room Riley and Graham stood up from their seats. "How is she?" Riley asked, Dr. James looked down frowning. "I must only discuses this with family." He replied "We are." Lied Graham "We're her cousins." Dr. James sighed breathing out a slow breathe. "Her status is not so good. Her blood pressure is high; she's heating up getting seizures, and other unknown and inhuman effects. Anything we do to help her doesn't work." Dr. James explained "The best I could do is try to dull the pain. I'm Sorry Agent Finn, Agent Miller. It's not long before she dies."

"No!" Riley yelled putting his head down. "She can't die!" He hit the wall making a hole in it and sobbed leaning against it. "She can't die on us like this!" he mumbled from behind his arms. "She's also very dehydrated. You could see her in a few minutes." Dr. James added in and walked back into the room. "We should call Angel, Riley." Graham reminded holding back his sobs. "Yeah, yeah ok." Riley sniffled, Graham took out his phone and dialed Angel's number.

ANGEL'S ROOM

Angel quickly took the phone at the first ring. "Hello?" he called into it, eagerness in his voice. "Angel it's me, Graham. Me and Riley have something to tell you. Meet us in the waiting room." Graham replied "Ok I'll be there as fast as I can." Angel nodded hanging up and ran out the door.

FAITH'S DREAM

"You had enough yet Faith?" the thing that was dressed as Angel asked. "Fuck you!" Faith screamed out, and Angel stopped. "So you ready to let go?" Angel asked tilting his head. "Never you bastard!" Faith yelled at it, her body in extreme pain. "Oh well little girl. Let me give you a taste of pure evil and pain." Angel laughed putting his hands up and shocking Faith with a full blast of black magic. She shrieked out not able to say anything else, blood in her throat choking back the yells. It over flowed coming out of her mouth in large amounts.

HOPITAL

"Doctor she's got eternal bleeding!" the nurse panicked, Faith moved side to side coughing out large amounts of blood. "Oh dear god." Dr. James sighed terrified as Faith got paler and began to sweat spitting up blood still.

THE WAITING ROOM

Angel ran into the waiting room and meet up with Riley and Graham. From the looks on their faces it wasn't good new. "What's wrong?" Angel asked worried out of his mind. "The Doctors can't fix her Angel." Riley broke down to him. "They don't know how. The causes aren't known so they can't give her proper treatment. And the treatment they give her she doesn't respond to." Graham piped "The best they could do and us is wait and hope Faith gets better." "No, no that can't work for her!" Angel snarled "We can't just sit there and HOPE she'll get better! Because there is a chance she won't!" he protested, Riley held his hands up to try and calm him. "Angel she will, Faith is a strong girl." Riley softly spoke. "I'm not just standing by and waiting." Angel urged "Then what are you going to do?" Graham asked "Do anything but just sit here. I'm gonna figure out how to beat this." Angel simply answered with determination in his eyes. "And how are you going to do just that?" Riley asked, he looked to him. "I don't know. But whatever it takes." Angel answered and walked out.

HOPITAIL

"She's loosing too much blood! We need a blood transplant fast!" Dr. James ordered "On it." One nurse replied and went to the refrigerator and pulled out packs of blood.

FAITH'S DREAM

"You wanna know something Faith?" Angel smirked as he continued to hurt Faith. "What you sick bastard?" Faith panted out more blood spilling out of her mouth, dripped down her chin, the blood then started coming out of her nose. "The cool funny fact…is that the pain you feel in here. Happens right out there." The thing laughed "So basically you're dying Faith. I could save you if you just do as told." "I never will." Faith spat blood in his face; he cringed and wiped it away. He sighed opening his eyes and put his hands down stopping the pain he was giving. "You know I'll just torture you by cutting you up then." Angel snapped his fingers with a puff of smoke a table with knives appeared in front of him. "Just so you know, you don't have much time to live, you're slowly dying Faith. I bet the real Angel along with Riley and Graham are not liking how you are in your hospital best." He picked up a knife and twirled it in his fingers. "But who am I to complain to? I love causing pain to many humans, or end up slowly killing them. Either way is fine, it's all in the job prescription. But slayers are such fun to torture, like you Faith." Angel turned to Faith walking up to her. "Let's begin the torture." Angel smirked

ON THE STREETS

Angel worriedly walked into the streets of Sunnydale very panicked and over worked about his step sister. Even though Faith was his step sister she felt like a whole sister to him. He just hoped she would pull through; he was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't see the person walking into him. Causing the person to hit the floor from the impact against him. "Oh I'm so sorry." Angel apologized to the person on the floor. "It's ok I'm fine." The person replied getting off the floor. "Buffy." Angel greeted seeing her face. "Hey Angel good to see you." Buffy smiled "How are you?" "Not so well." Angel exhaled rubbing his face. "How's Faith?" Buffy asked in a weak dreadful voice. "Not so great." Angel told her fear clear in his voice. "How's your study on demons?" "Not good but I know some one who could help you." Buffy filled in, a small tint of hope flashing in Angel's eyes. "Who?" he asked desperately. "Come on I'll take you there." Buffy offered, she walked down the street Angel followed, the stopped in front of a store that said the words Magic shop. They both walked in seeing Xander and Willow sitting in there with books on the table. "Hey Angel." Willow smiled, Angel just waved to her and Xander. "Giles are you here?" Buffy called out into the store. "Can I help you Buffy?" Giles asked up on the balcony. "I need you to do some demon research for me." Buffy told him, Giles climbed down and me up with the slayer. "What does the demon look like?" Giles asked business like. "It has cloven hands, horns like a ram along with the nose, sharp teeth. It could blow out this powdery dust at its victims." Angel answered to him. "It sounds familiar." Giles thought walking to a shelf and pulled out a book.

"Why do you wanna look up this demon?" Xander questioned curiously "It's slowly killing Faith and I want to stop it." Angel stated darkly. "Oh god poor Faith." Willow cried sadly "Ah yes! The demon is called Thee Silent Killer." Giles replied reading from the book. "For something that's silent it sure was a messy on making Faith bleed to death." Angel growled out angrily. "It is the servant of The Voice…dear lord." Giles cried not pleased. "It's near its last stage and Faith will soon die." "How do we save her?" Buff demanded, Giles looked down into the book again. "The way to save thee victim is to give that person what he or she desires, loves, or lust over." Giles read from the book out loud. "That would be what?" Willow asked confused "Or who more like it." Xander piped in, Angel's face lip up with shock knowing sure what that who was. "Angel are you ok?" Buffy asked seeing his face. "I know who that person is." Angel whispered softly to her. "Who then?" Buffy openly asked "Buffy can I speak to you alone?" Angel pleased "Yeah we'll go in the back." Buffy agreed leading him away from the group. "So what's up?" the small slayer went straight into business turning around as Angel shut the door. "The person Faith desires and loves after is…you Buffy." Angel blurred out looking away from Buffy's gaze. Her face expression full of shock and taken back. "You're the only one that could save her." Angel exhaled, his voice quiet still not meeting Buffy's gaze. "She…she loves…me?" the blonde peeped out, her expression turning into a happy one. "Yeah I know." Angel nodded "Faith goes that way but it doesn't matter right now. What matters is that only you could save her. I'm not asking for you to feel the same way but just save her."

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked still in a small voice. "Yeah I'm damn sure! You're all she thinks and dreams about." Angel replied lifting up his head to look at her. "So please…help her Buffy. I don't wanna lose her. Not like this, not now, just save her?" He begged his eyes full of sympathy. "Ok Angel I'll do it." Buffy agreed happy that Faith felt the same way about her like she did. She was heading on her way to visit her and tell Faith she loved her just a few minutes if she hadn't met Angel. "Thank you Buffy, you have no idea how much this means to me. How much SHE means to me." Angel smiled hugging the blond as Buffy did the same to him. "We should get back there." Buffy smiled as she broke away from the hug. "Yeah let's go." Angel nodded leaving the room. "So you guys sort some stuff out?" Willow questioned, they both nodded. "So who's the it or the person Faith desires and LOVES." Xander asked arching a brow saying the word love stretched out. Making both Buffy and Angel laugh a little and smile. "It's a person." Angel confirmed "So if it's a person what does that person have to do?" Buffy asked moving on. "Well um…kiss Faith to heal her but you have to mean it." Giles blushed a little "Ok so I'll walk Angel to get that person and then me and him will check on Faith." Buffy sighed "Ok we'll see you guys later." Xander waved as they both left and quickly ran up the block. "We gotta hurry Faith doesn't have much time I'm betting." Angel urged "I know." Buffy told him running with him.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

WAITING ROOM

"Where's Angel? He should be here soon." Riley asked feeling panicked and over worked. "He'll he here." Graham replied, telling him that everything is ok. "I hope so; Faith isn't doing so well then before." Riley reminded him, he paced around. "He'll be here." Graham said yet again. "Yes he will." Riley and Graham turned around to see Angel and Buffy in front of them. "It's good to see you." Riley sighed slightly relaxed. "How did Buffy get in here unseen?" Graham asked curiously. "I have my ways." Angel smiled broadly "Did you find away to cure Faith?" Riley asked with a tint of hope in his voice. "Yeah and Buffy's apart of it." Angel nodded; the two men looked to her. "I just need to get in the room Faith is in." Buffy requested. "Be our guest." Graham allowed "The doctors left a few minutes ago. They gave up on Faith knowing they can't help her, they're trying to keep her alive as long as they can." "Ok, thanks, let's go Buffy." Angel lead they way to the room. In the room Faith was still bleeding, sweaty, had veins, high fever, blood pressure, but not shaking. "Wow she's a mess." Buffy whispered amazed walking in. "No kidding." Angel whispered back still approaching Faith with Buffy following. "She's still asleep." Angel noted, looking the dark slayer over. "We'll have to wake her up." Buffy sighed out "Maybe she'll wake up if you do it..." Angel suggested still looking to Faith. "Ok." Buffy agreed as Angel moved a side to give Buffy more room. "Faith, Faith wake up come on." Buffy softly called to the brunette. "Wake up Faith, I'm right here."

FAITH'S DREAM

"B-Buffy?" Faith croaked out as she heard the blonde's voice. "That's not her Faith. You're hearing her voice all in your head." Angel snarled "Come on Faith wake up! Come to me." Buffy called again "It's not real Faith." Buffy placed a hand on Faith's face clearing up the blood and sweat on her face, causing Faith to glow in her dream. The thing as Angel backed away from the pure light. "Buffy." Faith said weakly, she needed to know if it was a dream or not. "She's waking up." Buffy announced relieved. "Faith wake up!" She stirred in her sleep calling Buffy's name again. "No! You can't leave!" The beast screamed as the light got brighter. "It's working." Angel smiled "Maybe you should leave." Buffy told him "She'll be good as new when I call you back in." Angel agreed and walked out with out any words. "Come on Faith you're almost there." Buffy cheered, Faith's eyes fluttered open.

"Buffy." She panted weakly looking at the small slayer. "Hey." Buffy smiled softly, they both smiled at each other. "How are you feeling?" Buffy asked "Like shit." Faith violent coughed out the last word spitting out some blood. "Don't worry I'll make you feel better." Buffy promised "How?" Faith asked curiously, Buffy stroked her face looking at the beauty in front of her looking deep into chocolate eyes. Getting both in a trance, as Buffy leaned in, kissing Faith, first running her lips over Faith's, then kissing her softly and slow. Just a test to her, Buffy pulled away, looking at Faith. "Buffy…what are you doing?" Faith wheezed out, confused by the kiss. "Fixing what the demon did to you." Buffy simply replied, she leaned in again this time the kiss was more passionate and a little more rough. Faith sat up putting one hand on Buffy's waist and the other in her silky blonde hair. Buffy put one hand on Faith's waist as well and the other on her back. The small blond moved up against the edge of the bed as they continued to kiss. A yellow glow began to form around Faith, and slowly on the monitor her fever went down. Just like her blood pressure, and the sweating all clearing up. As the glow got brighter and stronger, her veins began to go away with her bad memories and pain she received. All beginning to fade away and forgotten about. Faith's body shook a little from the glow, she pulled away from the kiss making Buffy worry seeing her fall on the bed and shake a little harder. Grabbing the bed and her breath heavy, her head snapped back gasping in pain and fear, the light shined out of Faith's mouth and eyes making everything hurt. Buffy went to her side, holding Faith up as she yelled out. "It hurts Buffy." She cried the glowing counting; Buffy kissed Faith again taking away the pain Faith was feeling.

She received it back, the pain emotionally, and physically, her past, her childhood, Buffy groaned in pain holding on to Faith. The glow went in to Buffy and slowly began to dim down. When it did Buffy backed away a little out of breath, but not in pain anymore. "Faith." She panted tucking a piece of hair behind Faith's ear. "Buffy." She said back out of breath too, over come by lust and desire. "I love you." Buffy let slipped out, she caught her mistake, her eyes wide while Faith was speechless. A knock was on the door breaking them of their stare. "Can I come in?" Angel's voice appeared to them, Buffy stepped away from Faith. "How are you feeling?" Buffy asked the question again. "Good." Faith replied "Ok so I'll see you later." Buffy stuttered opening the door, looking into Angel's questioning eyes. "She's good." Buffy confirmed walking out as Angel and his friends came in the room Faith just watched her leave, not knowing what to do or say to some one who said they love you. The person who said that to her lied and was a person that had sex with her just for fun and that crushed her when she was told that to her ears. She was unable to say a single word to try and stop the blonde slayer because she needed to process this too.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Weeks have passed now and Faith was fine. Patrolling and training, with Angel and the others but not with Buffy, they dodged each other for 4 weeks now, one getting home earlier or later then the other, then one leaving earlier in the morning to their classes is how they did things. But Faith would go looking for Buffy, knowing what her schedule was everyday she would go in the class. In big crowds walking up to the seat 3 rows away from Buffy's and her friends, Willow and Xander, covering her face and just watching her carefully. Just watching how beautiful Buffy was to her eyes. She almost got caught by Buffy a couple of days ago, but she was extra careful now just watching Buffy be her self. She had come to the thoughts over the weeks that she loved Buffy, but what if she fucked up what they could have. It was different with Buffy then anybody else she slept with. And the bet was due in 4 more weeks, but she could care less about it at this point. She and Buffy did have stuff to sort out and much more. So today she would do that and stop sort of stalking Buffy. She even did it on patrol! Hours later the class was over and everybody left to where they had to go. Faith knew where Buffy was heading for lunch so she ran before Buffy could get there.

BUFFY'S AND FAITH'S DORM

Buffy said good-bye to her friends and walked inside her dorm. To see Faith sitting on her bed looking up at her. "Hi Faith." She spoke calmly as the tension between them grew. "Hey B." Faith replied slightly smiling, Buffy put her books on the desk as Faith watched her. "We have to talk Buffy." She blurred out seriously, Buff froze at the use of her full name and the sound of Faith's voice. She turned around facing Faith worried. "About what Fait?" she asked trying to calm as possible. "About what's going on between us." Faith answered looking into Buffy's eyes. "Nothing's going on Faith." Buffy lied "There is, I could feel it." Faith corrected sternly as she stood up. "I can see it…feel it. We need to talk." "There's nothing to say." The blonde stated gathering her stuff to just get out of here right now. "You said you loved me Buffy!" the small slayer froze yet again at the statement and faced the brunette. "You could have not said that without meaning it, I know." Faith sighed looking straight into Buffy's eyes. "And I thought I'd let you know…" Faith took a deep breath preparing her self to say and mean it. "I love you too." She walked up to Buffy never loosing eyes contact. "I have always loved you. I know that now since the day I saw you." Faith whispered seriously meaning the words. Buffy looked at her too back then in a quick movement she roughly grabbed Faith's face with both hands and kissed her…hard. Shocking Faith at the quick move, but soon responded to the kiss by kissing her back.

Her hands on Buffy's waist as Buffy's hands are in her hair, moaning into Faith mouth giving her access to her mouth which Faith took. Their tongues dueling together as they moaned and groaned, with wondering hands going all over each others' body. Faith walked backwards leading her and Buffy to her bed. When they reached the bed Faith sat down on the bed and they broke the kiss. "Faith, I think we should slow down." Buffy panted out of breathe, feeling over whelmed and shaky. She wasn't ready to let this go that far on the first day, the brunette nodding looking down at her. "Ok B, we'll go slow." She sighed trying to relax her nerves and needs from their few kisses. Buffy walked to her standing between the dark slayer's legs looking down at her. "But I don't want what we were doing to stop." The blonde purred out softly in a sexy tone, making Faith smile at her and her smile was even bigger when Buffy straddled her lap putting her arms on her shoulders kneeling above her. Her eyes looking down into Faith's tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I love you." Buffy whispered feeling less afraid to speak those words out loud to her. Faith caressed Buffy's cheek with so much love and much more, letting her emotions shine clear in her dark orbs. "I love you too." She repeated back and kissed Buffy long and soft.

MINTUES LATER

"I gotta go." Buffy spoke sweetly as she leaned on her right elbow facing Faith. "Are you sure? Because you could stay here…with me." Faith smirked sexily "We could have fun in here." Faith ran her fingers over Buffy's taunt stomach making her mussels flex at her touch. Buffy closed her eyes sighing deeply. "I'm sure, besides I don't wanna be late for my next class. So…no more smooches." Buffy replied pulling her self together. "Oh ok, fine." Faith sighed giving in and rolled her eyes giving Buffy a passionate kiss. Then rested her head on Buffy's linking their fingers together caressing the small slayer's cheek with her thumb. "I should go now." Buffy exhaled shakily against Faith's lips. "So go." Faith huskily so talked rubbing her nose slightly to Buffy's "Before we end up doing something besides kissing on the bed." Buffy's eyes went wide and slowly got out of bed putting her shirt on and then her shoes. "I'll be back, I promise." Buffy filled in going to a mirror and fixed her hair. "I told Willow and Xander I would meet up with them outside before they finished their lunch." Faith sat up on the bed looking at Buffy's move around to get her things. "Then go to class with them, I'll walk you there. It's been a while since I've see'em." Faith volunteered "I would like that." Buffy promoted to the suggestion, the raven haired slayer put on fresh clothes fixing her hair a little and gave Buffy a quick kiss on the lips. They smiled at each other and their hands tied together and they walked out the dorm together hand in hand.

OUTSIDE

"Hey Buff! Oh I see you brought Faith." Xander grinned lifting the sunglasses from his eyes. "Hi Buffy, hi Faith." Willow smiled in her cheery voice. "Hey guys." Buffy waved her smiled just as cheery as Willow's. "Oz what's up?" Faith exclaimed happy to see the musician, and next to him sat a new girl. "Who are your friends?" Buffy asked her two best friends "This is Oz and Tara." Willow introduced "How'd you know Oz?" Xander questioned curiously "Oh he's in my band. My lead bass player, which he kicks ass at." Faith beamed proudly "You're in a band?" Buffy pointed out in surprise. "Bronze, tonight, at 7." Oz informed the brunette. "You try to say as little words as possible don't you?" Faith asked, Oz smiled shrugging, Xander looked at them excited. "Cool, we gotta check this out!" he announced happy "Oh we will." Buffy smiled agreeing "I see you and Faith are talking now." Willow told them looking at the girls. "Yep, we sorted out some stuff." Buffy nodded "What type of stuff?" Xander asked interested and raised a brow. "Um…me and Faith…sorted out some important things. And now…we're uh…dating." Buffy told them, she moved a side a little lifting up her hand that hand both their hands together. Willow choked on her apple she was eating coughing violently. "Will you ok? Don't die on me now!" Xander asked, Willow nodded and Xander slapped her back several times. "You ok with it guys?" Buffy asked nervously "I'm good Buff." Xander waved off, giving Willow one last slap on the back which helped her swallow the pieces. She gasped out for air, panting, Buffy frowned concerned. "Willow?" she called to the gasping red head. "I uh…I'm not good…with the s-surprises. Sorry Buffy let me catch my breath here." She squeaked out bent over

"She going to be all right? She looks like she's having a heart attack?" Faith asked curiously to Buffy. "I think she is, just give her a minute." Buffy replied Willow looked up to her, composing her self. "I'm fine with it just Buffy is all. But if you're happy, then…I'm happy." Willow smiled and exhaled "Oz?" Faith asked, he just gave Faith the thumbs up and a nod. "I-I think it's cute." Tara stuttered, Buffy blushed and Faith grinned at her. "Thanks." She smiled heartily at Tara making her blush a little and look down, her hair covering her face. "Now that we got that cleared up…let's go to class." Xander interrupted reminding his friends clapping his hands for their attention. "I'll see you later then." Buffy told her girlfriend with a smile on as she faced Faith. "Yeah, later at the dorm. When do you get out?" Faith confirmed "1:50." The small blonde filled in Faith looked down at her watch. "I won't see you for 50 minutes? The torture." Faith looked up from the watch and kissed Buffy passionately nipping at her bottom lip when she pulled away. "See you then." Faith sexily smirked "Bye." Buffy rasped out in a low voice "Ok love birds break it up." Xander called to them "We have things to do." Faith smiled at her love and backed away slowly letting go of Buffy's hand. "And off we go." Xander proclaimed putting his arm on Buffy's shoulders. "Watch where you put that hand Harris!" Faith growled out making Buffy smiled at Faith claming what's hers. "Can do Faith!" Xander laughed nervously taking his hand back everyone else except Oz got up leaving. "So I guess it's just me and you." Faith sighed looking down to him. He got up off the ground wiping his hands of any grass or dirt. "Or not." Faith corrected

"Angel and the others are in the gym. They're waiting for you." He told her tonelessly. "That has to be the most you spoke in a day." Faith joked, Oz smiled to her and once again became a mute walking away and Faith went to the gym.


	12. Chapter 12

CHATPER 12

IN THE GYM

IN the gym Angel and Parker were lifting weights secretly trying to out weight each other with out even challenging each other. They always were seeing who was better then one another with each other in things, Faith found it very amusing. Riley and Graham were doing push ups on the side and Forest was training with the punching bag. "Faith's here." He grunted out while throwing a quick hit and kick to the bag. It flinched at the powerful blows everyone stopped. Angel stopped at barbell in mid air of his lift, Parker put his barbell back down that he was about to lift up completely. Riley stopped and got up once he pushed his self off the ground from his push up, Graham followed. "Hey Faith." Angel greeted with a big smile walking to her. "How ya doin?" Parker smirked as he got bottles of water in the cooler. "It's good to see you." Riley added in wiping the sweat from his face. "How do you feel?" Graham sounded very concerned looking Faith over. He took a water bottle from Parker, the other guys followed. "I feel great thank you." Faith glowed proudly. "Did she just say thank you?" Riley asked in mock horror playfully "It's the end of the world!" Faith chuckled and shook her head at him. "Really funny Riley." She shot back, Angel frowned. "Something is different about you." He agreed looking at her care fully and took a sip of his water. "You seem glow-y." Graham offered after taking a sip. "That's it, you're all smiley." Riley confirmed "Quick run while we still have the chance to live!" All the guys laughed and Faith sludge him in the chest. "Ow!" he yelled rubbing his chest. "Gross man, clean yourself up!" Faith shrieked wiping the sweat off her hand. "I know that face." Angel calmly stated getting everyone to quiet down. "You and Buffy are together aren't you?" He beamed a huge wide smile of happiness. "Yeah." Faith smiled too her eyes flickering a bright glow. "Yes!" all three yes's jeered, coming from Angel, Riley, and Graham. While Parker and Forrest angrily looked at Faith. "So Faith wins the bet." Angel announced, Parker had a dark glint in his eyes. "Oh no she doesn't, not until she gets Buffy in the sack with her." Parker corrected a smudged smirk came on his face, Forest's mocked his face expression. "Come on Parker! I can't do that….she doesn't deserve that." Faith protested "Come on Faith. It's just a harmless bet. What bad can that do?" Forest teased, Parker tilted his head. "Just get it over with it and you'll get the money and you win. You beat me by my own game." Parker coated the brunette. "Yeah sure, whatever." Faith mumbled unsure, Parker grinned pleased. "Let's get to work." Riley suggest changing the subject scenes the uncomfortable intensity. "I bet I can bench more then you." Faith laughed at him cockily "You wish!" she shot back at her friend. "Let's go." Riley smiled walking to the bench and they set up as everyone went to do their own thing.

50 MINTUES LATER

"That was fun and all…but I gotta go. Thanks for the work out guys, you almost had me." Faith smiled wiping sweat off her forehead as everybody was panting like dogs and sweating like pigs. "Is-is it me ore Faith got b-better?" Riley panted hunched over. "She did….alright." Graham confirmed "Well I'm sorry you girls can't keep up with me." Faith smiled putting on a shirt and pants. "You all look like you could use some rest." Faith teased taking a sip of water. "Gotta go I'm meeting Buffy." She headed to the door "You guys at the bronze at 7." She yelled out starting to walk out the door.

FAITH AND BUFFY'S DORM

"Hey B." Faith smiled walking inside the dorm. "Hey you." Buffy smiled back happy to see her girlfriend, she walked over to the dark slayer. Faith smiled down at her and placed a hand on Buffy's waist. The other hand slightly above her waist and pulled her in for a hungry, loving, passionate kiss. Buffy placed a hand on the back of Faith's neck and the other in Faith's hair. Opening her mouth for Faith to wonder in which she happily and quickly took. Buffy loved the smell she got off of Faith, like cinnamon and just plain her. To Faith Buffy's scent was vanilla and honey with a hint of flowers turning Faith on even more. She walked Buffy backwards to the bed and seated her down. "I would love to make out with you right now, but I have to take a shower first. I'm really sweaty." Faith sighed Buffy looked up from the bed. "I was working out with my friends the whole time I was gone waiting to meet you." Buffy gave her a quick kiss and pulled back. "You look sexy all sweaty and panting." She smirked devilishly "I know I do." Faith grinned sexily lifting her tank top up to reveal her toned, taunt, smooth stomach and run her other hand through her hair. Showing her bare soft neck to the blonde before her. Dark eyes boring into the smaller slayer's eyes. "That's why you love me…and even want me." She huskily spoke to the blonde making chills come down Buffy's back. "You know I do." She purred back surprising Faith a little by her actions. The small slayer put her hands on Faith's hips pulling her close in and plant soft light kisses all over Faith's smooth taunt stomach. Driving the dark beauty crazy thick with passion and want. She closed her eyes and put her head back a little moaning out. Faith put her hands down and put them all over Buffy's hands and ran them up and down Buffy's arms.

"God…Buffy." Faith whimpered Buffy gave Faith one last kiss below her belly button making Faith Shiver. "You should take that shower." The blonde slayer smiled evilly up at Faith. "Yeah…um," Faith croaked her deepest desire too great for her now to back down. But she gathered her courage and walked to the bathroom going in. Buffy took off her shoes and put on sweat pants then crawled back into bed waiting for Faith.

10 MINTUES LATER

Faith came into the room with only a towel on getting a put form Buffy. "You've been gone too long." She whined as Faith walked up to the edge of the bed. "I know…it drove me crazy staying away from you for 10 minutes." Faith smiled as her hand went hand in Buffy's hair and kissed her. Long, slowly, and hard as she continued to kiss her. Pulling away for air as Faith walked to her draw and got dressed. "I missed you in class." Buffy spoke "So did I." Faith replied putting on a shirt "I couldn't stop thinking about you in class." Buffy added in smiling and blushed a little. "I couldn't stop thinking about you either." Faith turned around fully dresses and walked to Buffy's bed. "I just wanted to run into your class and kiss you like there's no tomorrow." Faith smirked, she crawled up to Buffy. "I would like that." Buffy spoke softly hypnotized by Faith's beauty, their eyes locked together she was on top of Buffy. Buffy pulled her in for the kiss; it was hard and demanding but loving.

LATER ON

"We should get ready to go to The Bronze." Faith offered as she nuzzled Buffy's neck and caressed her fingers with her's. They lay comfortably in bed together with clothes on. They were just making out the whole time they were on the bed right now they were laying in the bed cuddling up to each other. "Yeah, it's 6:20." Buffy agreed snuggling more into Faith's arms and faced her. Faith looked at Buffy back and they kissed again slowly the blonde's hand wondered to Faith's stomach. They stopped but their eyes were still closed just nuzzling each others' noses. "I love your body." Buffy whispered as she ran her hand up and down Faith's stomach. Faith opened her eyes smiling at Buffy. She ran a hand up and down Buffy's thighs "Let's go to The Bronze. I wanna see my guitar playing girlfriend play." Buffy reminded the brunette after looking up from where Faith's hand was. "Yeah….sure." Faith agreed not liking that she got all worked up and not able to let it out. Buffy got up getting ready and looked at the clock. 6:40 pm they hand to hurry they scattered around and then ran out leaving.

NOTES: Sorry for the long update I couldn't find my book that had this story in it for a while. So here it is and things will get very dark later on you'll see. grins But enjoy the update.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

THE BRONZE

Buffy and Faith walked hand in hand into The Bronze then broke apart so Faith could go back stage to her band before they started. "Hey Faith! Glad you could make it!" one of Faith's band members smiled to her hooking up his guitar. "Your guitar is tuned already so just take it." Her drummer informed her; she smiled and looked over to Oz tuning his guitar. "Hey Oz can I talk to you for a sec?" Faith asked the bass player "Sure." He agreed tonelessly "Yeah well I was kind of hoping that I could sing sort of a soft song for a sec." Faith sighed, Oz gave her the same blank expression, and he nodded. "Just talk it over with the guys." He explained, Faith grinned excited. "Alright listen up! I'm gonna change somethin up real quick." Faith yelled to her group they went around her to listen.

ON STAGE

A punk looking guy came on stage and adjusted the mic to his height. Getting everyone's' attention, Buffy's the most. "Ladies and gentlemen…I present you The Dingoes!" the guy shouted into the mic everybody clapped and screamed. "Woo!!!" yelled Xander on the top of his lungs. On stage appeared Faith and Oz and the other members of the band. Faith stepped up to the mic ready to talk she spotted Buffy giving her a smirk and a wink. "Before we sing I want to sing a special song for my very special girlfriend, Buffy Summers." A loud 'awe' was heard from the crowd while Buffy had a huge smile plastered on her face and blushed. "This one's for you B hope ya love the song." Faith grinned starting up the guitar getting the beat going.

'It seems so obvious  
there's something up with us'

Faith sang into the mic keeping a hug lopsided grin on her face her eyes locking with Buffy's. Her voice throaty and deep yet so seductive to the small blonde before her Buffy watched her play on the stage, the brunette's fingers moving easily and quickly on the strings of the beat.

'I smell the feeling  
from across the room.

So can I ask you this?  
Not to be forward, miss, '

Buffy stood up slowly walking to the stage past the dancing and jumping crowd. Her eyes locked into sweet brown in a loving trance gong closer to the stage Faith danced with the beat. Playing heavenly as she sang staying in tune not needing to look that much down at her fingers to play each note right, it all came to her easily.

'But I think I'll kill myself  
if I never know...

What do I have to do  
to get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?'

The brunette has mysterious grin on her face a devilish one knowing Buffy got the words and blushed. The younger slayer's hips moving to the rhythm their stare passionate and loving to one another, the small blonde was in the front of the stage now and Faith looked only down at her now as she sang.

'Cuz I love the way you move,  
when I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you...'

The blonde couldn't believe that Faith would sing such a song like this but in some what it made her love her more for the unpredictable behavior the raven haired beauty had in her. Knowing that the song was meant for only her it made her feeling happy and good inside. This song showed that Faith did care about her that she did love her and Buffy happened to love her back just as much.

'Just ask and I will do  
anything you want me to  
there is no limit   
to how far I will go…

And I'm sure I can't pretend  
to be a gentlemen...  
But before I began,  
I just gotta know,  
just gotta know...'

Faith walked from the mic playing just the guitar for everyone to hear as she danced making Buffy smile and laugh at how cute she looked to her. She went back to the mic taking a deep breath to sing again loud forever one to hear.

'What do I have to do  
to get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?

Cuz I love the way you move,  
when I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you... '

The guitar beat speeding up at this part her fingers moving and sliding around the neck to get the choppy beat. She let the beat wash over her and Buffy did the same.

'For now I'll play the game  
and I'm waiting for your move  
but I've got to say  
I've gotta know…

What do I have to do  
to get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?   
What do I have to do '

The crowd jumped and moshed faster harder but it didn't stop Buffy from staying where she was to see Faith play up close. She wasn't moving from her spot to let Faith sweet voice wash over her and reach to her ears.

'To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
when I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you...

When I'm inside of you.  
You...  
You...  
You...  
When I'm inside of you... '

The song ended and bowed slightly with a smile everybody clapped and screamed as the rest of the band member bowed. Faith bended down to Buffy whispering such caring words to her. "I love you Buffy…forever." Faith promised and kissed Buffy hard and deep. When the kiss was over Faith got up and looked to Oz nodding he nodded back starting up the next beat for the song. "Now that the love song is over we're playing our regular songs." Faith announced playing her guitar next and the drums started up, Buffy went back to her table. "Wow…that was so cute of Faith Buffy!" Willow squealed excited and in awe. "A big wow factor coming from Faith." Xander agreed shocked too. "Y-you guys are c-cute together. You must really l-love her." Tara stuttered shyly "We do." Buffy smiled proudly "We can see that clearly Buff." Xander smiled as they watched the rest of the show.

Notes: I was gonna make this chapter longer but I thought ending it here was good enough. The song on here is not mine its Hoobastank-Inside of You, thought I explained Faith very much lol


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

2 HOURS LATER

"Hey guys." Faith smiled as she walked over to Buffy and her friends with a beer in her hand. "Hey Faith." Everybody replied except Buffy, she slipped her hand in Faith's getting her attention. "Hey sexy." Buffy whispered sexily up at Faith she smiled at her then kissed Buffy softly and lovingly. "Ok enough public display right now." Xander clapped breaking the slayer's kiss up. "Party pooper." Faith spoke in a strong Boston accent making everyone laugh. "You played well Faith." Xander smiled "A-and sung well too." Tara smiled at the raven haired girl. "Thanks guys." Faith smirked Buffy leaned on her arm Faith looked down at her, they both smiled and Faith leaned down to give Buffy a short sweet kiss. "That was sweet of you to sing a song to Buffy too." Willow smiled in awe as Faith blushed a little. "So that's the end of your band playing?" Buffy asked looking up at her lover in question.

"Yeah that's it." Faith smiled down at the blonde slayer. "Ok, good, let's go home." Buffy announced looking into the brunette's eyes. "Ok sure come on." Faith agreed looking down at the older slayer then at Buffy's friends. "We'll see you guys later." Faith said getting up pulling Buffy up too by their linked hands. "Yeah later." Buffy waved goodbye. "Bye." Xander called out "See you tomorrow." Willow smiled as both slayers left the Bronze in a hurry. "Those guys are gonna…" Xander trailed off watching the slayers. "Yep." Willow said quickly not turning to Xander "I-it's obvious." Tara stuttered as she sighed out at both slayers cuteness and how affectionate they are.

OUTSIDE

"What you did on stage Faith…was amazing." Buffy smiled as she looked up from their joined fingers. "Well I just wanted to show you a small portion of my love for you." Faith blushed as she put her head down. "I wish I could do the same." Buffy replied a little disappointed "Just you kissing me, holding me, being there fore is enough to show how much you love me B." Faith waved off after she stopped and looked into Buffy's eyes as she said those things. Buffy looked at her in amazement, love, and passion. Buffy grabbed Faith and kissed her hard, Faith responded, she pressed Buffy against her body. Putting a hand under her shirt, as her other hand was on Buffy's hips. Opening her mouth to Buffy, as her tongue slipped into Faith's mouth making them both moan, then pull away for air.

"We…we should…get home so we could finish this." Faith panted looking down at Buffy as she still held the blonde close. "Yeah…let's hurry." Buffy nodded as she panted too; together they ran home, as quick as possible.

FAITH AND BUFFY'S DORM

Both slayers busted through the door, walking backwards as they passionately kissed. Faith shut the door with a kick of her leg and walked Buffy to her bed pulling off her jacket then Buffy's. Faith took off her shirt walking Buffy to the bed and kissing her Buffy stopped when she knew where this was going. "Faith…we have to stop." Buffy panted "Why B?" Faith asked softly "Because we're going to do something more then just kiss…and I'm not ready for it yet." Buffy said softly "Sorry Buffy…I thought that's what you wanted. But I'll stop anything for you." Faith agreed "Let's just go to sleep." Faith put on pajamas then Buffy and they went to sleep together.

Three weeks passed and Buffy and Faith still are together they didn't have sex yet and it was the 7th week of the 8th week. That's when the bet is over and it was the 6th day of the 7th week. If Faith wanted to get 7,000 in cash she would have to sleep with Buffy today and break up with her tomorrow. Which is a big thing to ask for, for Faith, her and Buffy had a couple of dates with Buffy and was close with her but she had to do it if she wanted the money it was 6:30 pm and Faith arranged a date with Buffy at 8pm and then would come back here with Buffy. With the room full of candles and rose petals on the floor and bed t hat should do it for Faith but it's wasn't it was to show how much Faith loved Buffy. She wanted to do it out of love, passion, and desire. Remembering it was very important and special to Buffy wanting to be careful, soft, and loving with her. But through the sweetness of her plan she was more worried what would happen afterwards.

Right now she was on patrol with Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Tara so Faith had to clear of her thoughts and focus and what they were doing. The gang was out for a movie after it was down Buffy suggested while they were out here the two slayers patrol so here they were in a near by cemetery. She and Buffy were walking close to each other hand in hand with stakes in the other hand. "So this is your guys 6th date right?" Xander asked curiously as he walked a step behind the slayers. Buffy nodded and couldn't help but smile happily. "You two planning on anything special tonight?" Willow asked excited "Somethin." Faith replied with a smirk and a glint in her eyes Buffy and Faith locked eyes together lovingly. Of course the moment was ruined because they just so happened to be in a cemetery where vamps lay about and 5 of them came out to them ready to attack. "And let the death battle begin." Xander whistled holding out a stake of his own. "Uh…um…W-Willow." Tara gasped backing away Willow placed at hand on her arm to calm her. "We got it." Faith promised letting of Buffy's hand. "Come on B…let's play."

They both got into a fighting stance all 5 vamps attacked to them both, the first and second were easily staked. Turning to dust and the other 3 were easy for the two slayers to fight. Faith grabbed the 4th vamp by his shirt, punching him in the jaw then in the stomach. He doubled over in great pain giving Faith a chance to strike again by giving a knee to its nose breaking it from its hard blow. He screamed out fumbling back to regain it's composure and stood up hissing and quickly grabbed Faith's shirt and caught her hit at an attempt to get free. The vamp gave several hits back to Faith's jaw hits which didn't do much of an effect on her. She struggled to get the upper hand and managed to get her stake up ready to kill it he smacked it out of her hand before it could land its mark. It plowed into the ground face down; Faith lifted the vamp off his feet angry with it by now and threw it into a tree branch. The branch staked him making him turn to dust Faith looked around her noticing Buffy was having trouble with the 2 vamps. They got a hold her and getting turns of hits on her which angered Faith greatly. She rushed over to her girlfriend's aid tossing the 3rd vamp to get hit down by the 5th vamp. Faith got up in a flash on her knee, kneeling she glared at the vamps pissed and pulled out a 9inch combat knife.

Chopping the 3rd vamp's head off on the ground then walked up to the 5th vamp walking past the vamp's dust around her. The 5th vamps back was turned to her still getting it's hits to Buffy with rage and anger burning in Faith's eyes getting Willow, Xander, and Tara to worry. As they watched the fight in front of them Faith pulled the vamp's head back a little and roughly revealing its neck to her making him stop in his actions Faith lifted the knife cutting deep in to his neck. Blood splattered everywhere and it cut through the bone and caused the vamp to dust like the others. Faith put her knife down still pissed her breathing heavy and rapid. Faith put the knife between her belt and pants and helped Buffy up with her rage still running through her. It worried Buffy but found it oddly sexy. "Faith." Buffy softly called looking into Faith's eyes. The raven haired beauty turned away and looked down not wanting to look at Buffy in the eyes. "Look at me." Buffy called again which Faith ignored. But put her hand softly on Faith's cheek lifting her head up carefully. "Everything is ok…thank you, for saving me." Buffy spoke caringly to her love. "It's ok that you got angry at the vamp. No need to hide it from me."

"I…I don't want you…to see the rage and anger in me Buffy. There's like this dark side of me that I feel and it's so strong. I'm afraid I might hurt you or lose myself, I don't want you to see that." Faith calmly explained "It will still happen Faith…I will see it eventually and it's just something we have to work on is all." Buffy smiled "We'll deal with this together." Faith nodded silently as Buffy leaned in and kissed her gently and softy. Faith pulled Buffy closer to her resting her hands on her waist loving the feeling of her lover around her. Buffy put her arms around Faith's neck deepening the kiss. "Uh guys…stopping is a good idea." Willow announced to the girls both slayers stepped back but still looking into each other's eyes it said so many things to one another. "Maybe we should call it a night." Buffy suggested still looking into Faith's eyes as she spoke. "Yeah our date is in an hour anyway." Faith agreed looking up from her watch. Buffy held her hand out to her love then faced the gang. "We're calling it a night. So I'll walk you guys home." Buffy offered to her friends "Yeah sure." Xander nodded and they were off to the campus.

BUFFY AND FAITH'S DORM

Faith got dressed for her and Buffy's date setting up the candles, but not lighting them just yet and put rose petals on the floor and the bed. Faith straightened her hair out a little. Checking in the mirror if she was fine then checked the room. She wanted everything to be perfect once she brought Buffy back here after going to the restaurant. Faith then put a rose in the middle of the bed and went to go to get Buffy who was at Willow and Tara's dorm getting ready too. Faith knocked on the door waiting for a reply the door opened and there stood Buffy as beautiful as ever, Faith was speechless of her beauty. "Wow B, you look wonderful." Faith spoke softly Buffy blushed at the comment. "Thank you and so do you Faith." Buffy said back

Faith smiled to Buffy the blond walked out the door Faith looked in seeing Willow and Tara. "Hey guys." Faith waved "Hi Faith." Willow replied as Tara just simply waved "You two have fun." Willow smiled happily "You don't you know it." Faith grinned causing Willow to blush. "Ok don't need to know that." She called out holding a hand up Faith chuckled. "I'll call you when we're leaving the restaurant." Faith whispered to Willow who just nodded. Both slayers left to a fancy restaurant they stayed for an hour or so enjoying their dinner talking, flirting, and joking around, only kissing once in a while and then they headed home.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

BUFFYS' AND FAITH'S DORM

Faith had her hand around Buffy's waist as she took out her key and opened the door. They came in to see the room lit up with vanilla scented candles and the hint of roses. Buffy was in aw at the beauty of the candle lit room. "Thank you Willow." Faith whispered under her breath as she closed the door. "This is beautiful." Buffy smiled dazzled by the beauty "You like?" Faith asked calmly as she shuffled a little. "I love it." Buffy nodded "I did it for you Buffy. I wanted this night to be special for you I hope the date was perfect it's self." Faith smiled seeming to be very nervous now Buffy turned around going to Faith and roughly kissed her. With so much love and passion running through her body Faith put one hand on Buffy's waist and the other on her neck. They backed away panting for air. "I love it…and I love you." Buffy panted out as she looked deep into Faith's eyes. "I love you too." Faith smiled then pulled Buffy in for a hungry kiss. Buffy ended the kiss as she realized where this was going to. "Faith…I want to do this I'm ready." Buffy announced but Faith couldn't help but detect she was very nervous of this.

"But…what happens after this? A-and what if I'm no good?! I really hope I don't screw up. Can you screw up on sex? I don't even…" Faith silenced her with a kiss and looked down at her. "Don't worry Buffy. Everything will be fine forget about what happens after this let's just do this. Now don't ruin the moment B." Faith replied Buffy blushed seeing that she was just ranting on and on and nodded. "I'll always love you." Faith added in meaning every word leaning in she kissed Buffy gently, slowly tugging at Buffy's shirt. Then off came her top her hand softly running down Buffy's stomach as she put light sweet kisses on her neck. Unbuttoning her pants and carefully pulled them down off her. Soon went the rest of both their clothing they kissed once again as they now stood naked and made their way to the bed. Faith looked Buffy over up and down studying each curve and turn she had to her body amazed. "You're so beautiful Buffy." Faith huskily whispered looking into deep sea green eyes. They fell softly on to the bed Buffy closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of Faith around her their hot skin pressing together.

Faith looked down at her plopped on to her elbows as she looked at her softly stroking Buffy's body causing her to arch to the smooth touch. "If you don't want this all you have to do is say the word Buffy and I'll stop." Faith promised her husky needy voice bringing sparks to Buffy's spine and she moaned out. Faith ran her fingers down Buffy's thigh making Buffy spread her legs open for her. Sighs and moans came out from the blonde causing Faith to grin and feel more turned on. She dipped down kissing the smaller slayer deeply, Buffy's hands wrapped around Faith's back bringing her in closer needing to feel the brunette on her much more. Through the night they made love pleasuring one another tossing and turning on the bed. Making each other moan and groan to their touches saying sweet things on how much they loved each other it went on through the night until they gave out falling asleep in their arms through the remainder of the night.

The next day Faith woke up around in the after noon to see Buffy holding tightly on to her. She laid her head on Faith's shoulder with her blond hair scattered around the place. Faith couldn't help but smile at how cute Buffy looked. She began to remember back to what happened last night. Faith just held Buffy back just as tight; she ran her fingers through Buffy's hair. Causing the older slayer to stir in her sleep and fluttered her eyes open. Faith froze in her actions looking down at Buffy. The petite girl smiled up at Faith as she began to run her hand through Buffy's hair once again. "Hey." Buffy smiled she looked up to her love. "Hey yourself." Faith smirked happily "Mmm…last night was…wow." Buffy giggled and Faith just chuckled at her. "Yeah it was huh?" Faith beamed "You know for your first time with a girl…you sure knew what you were doing." Buffy blushed at her "Well I learned from the best." Buffy smirked back she lifted her head up Faith put her head down for them to kiss. "We should clean up our mess." Faith sighed looking around her seeing the rose petals and the low almost out candles. "Yeah we should." Buffy groaned "But I'm gonna take a shower first." Faith smirked as she got up. "You're more then welcomed to come along."

Buffy grinned back evilly "I might have to take you up on the offer." She purred Faith tilted her head daring her to do so. Buffy shot out of bed gripping onto Faith's hand and they laughed running into the bathroom. Doing more then just taking a simple shower they had better plans.

MINUTES LATER

"We should get outta here B." Faith suggested to the blond. "You're right we've been here how long? I don't even remember but I know we did NOT take a shower at all." Buffy giggled getting off the tub floor that's when she spotted something on Faith's neck. She suddenly began to laugh looking to her. "What?" Faith frowned confused getting up herself. Buffy pointed to her neck Faith got out of the tub going straight for the mirror and came to see two fairly big sized hickeys on both sides of her neck. "Damn B you had to give me these things that big?" Faith asked looking them over closer "You're not mad are you?" Buffy asked worried her "No…I'm not B no big deal, actually I like'em." Faith smiled facing her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist. "They're official marks that I…Faith Adams have a girlfriend, forever." Faith grinned making Buffy smile too. She leaned in kissing Faith. "Come on…let's get dressed." Buffy called pulling away from the kiss. Faith followed her that's when their phone rang. Faith quickly picked it up. "Hello?" she calmly called in it. "Hey Faith." The person replied "Hey Angel, how ya doin?" Faith greeted making with the small talk.

"I should be asking you the same question." Angel shot back "How'd it go with you and Buffy? You know on your date."

"Great." Faith smiled excited "Did you two…you know." Angel stuttered feeling uncomfortable talking about this with her. "Yep." Faith sighed "That's good…so you're not gonna…break up with her are you Faith?" Angel questioned concerned "I don't know Angel I don't know what I'm gonna do. What should I do?" Faith whispered "It's up to you Faith, not me break up with her and get 7000 dollars in cash or…stay with Buffy don't get the money and stay happy with her." Angel pointed out "It's your choice you got until 8pm to decide."

"You're not making it easier Angel!" Faith growled frowning "You can't leave this to me!" Faith screamed lowly for Buffy to not hear or be alarmed. "I can and I will Faith. I love you, you know that but you got yourself in this thing and you'll get out of it. You're a big girl…choose Faith. I can't always help you in everything." Angel sighed "Yeah uh huh." Faith replied frantic. "Bye Faith." Angel ended "Bye." Faith agreed and hung up. "Who was that?" Buffy asked fully dressed "Angel…he's just checking in if I'm ok and to say hi." Faith lied feeling shaky Buffy bought it walking up to her lover and kissed her. "You should get dressed. So you and I could get some breakfast." Buffy suggested "Yeah sure just give me a sec." Faith fake smiled as she got dressed again. "But I gotta visit Angel first." Faith announced "That's fine with me." Buffy nodded Faith got dressed and they both walked out to go to the Expresso Pump and had their meals. They sat next to each other never breaking apart to touch one another and whisper sweet things, even getting one another to laugh. They would kiss here and there in a while, just having a great time with each other. "I gotta go B. You know talk to Angel." Faith reminded not really happy to leave. "Ok I'll hang out with the gang and see you soon." Buffy smiled not so happy for them to break apart.

"When will you be back?"

"A few minutes I'll call you if anything comes up and when I'm done." Faith insured

"You have my cell right?" Buffy asked

"Yeah, you?" Faith questioned back

"Yep." Buffy confirmed

"Ok I'll see you soon." Faith smiled kissing Buffy quickly with that Faith left and so did Buffy.

ANGEL'S ROOM

Angel opened the door and gestured for Faith to come on when he saw her outside his room. "We gotta talk." Faith called quickly sitting on Angel's bed. "I know." He replied closing his door and sat next to Faith. "You don't know what to do about the bet huh?"

"Yeah." Faith replied "I don't know what to do. I love Buffy so much, but I could use the money you know Ma needs it."

"Yes I do." Angel agreed to that "Just help me out here Angel! Just a little, I don't know what to do." Faith panicked "Do what you feel is right Faith. That's all I can give you." Angel answered "Do what feels right."

"Ok I-I just need to think about this." Faith said worried "Go ahead when 8 comes. You are to meet Parker in the gym." Angel instructed "Ok, I'll see you then." Faith agreed getting up walking out of his room.

MAGIC BOX

Faith walked in the Magic Box seeing Willow, Xander, Tara, and Giles in there with no Buffy. "Hey Faith." Xander greeted "Hey X-man." Faith greeted back looking around the room. "Looking for Buffy?" Willow asked getting her attention again. "That obvious?" Faith smiled looking down. "Very." Tara answered "She is in the back training." Giles supplied "Thanks." Faith nodded going to the back room. Buffy was there punching and kicking the punching bag that was hung by the ceiling. There were more things here like a wall full of weapons a pull up bar, a dummy, even a couch. The blond slayer was so wrapped up in training she didn't even hear the door open or close. Faith sneaked up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms tightly but gently around Buffy's stomach. The move surprised her making her gasp but she relaxed knowing who it was. "Hey sexy." Faith purred as she nuzzled at Buffy's neck. "Hey." Buffy sighed putting her hand on Faith's and her other hand in her thick dark hair. "I missed you."

"Me too baby." Faith sighed, kissing Buffy's neck now and inhaling her sweet musky scent. "What did you talk to Angel about?" Buffy curious questioned leaning into Faith's embrace. "Nothing important." Faith shrugged off hoping she wouldn't ask more "Ok." Buffy exhaled out facing Faith and pulled her in for a long heated kiss. "I was dying to do that." Buffy smiled after pulling away from the kiss. Faith smiled at her placing both her hands on Buffy's waist. Their foreheads touching as they looked into each other's eyes. "I be you were." Faith smirked down to the blond. "What don't you take a break from training?"

"I'd love to." Buffy grinned back as Faith lead her to the couch and started kissing Buffy when they sat down.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

1 HOUR LATER

"Hey guys it's time to-whoa!" Xander yelled at seeing clothes scattered all over the room. "Uh…Buffy, Faith?" He heard giggling but he got no reply so he walked into the room closing the door. "Anyone here?!" he shouted and Faith shot up from the couch. "Hey X-man!" she smiled "Um…hi Faith." Xander gulped nervously his thoughts going to deep dark dirty places now. Buffy came into view next. "Xander!" Buffy yelled upset and embarrassed "Don't you ever knock!"

"Um uh…sorry Buff but the last place I think anyone would see someone to have sex would somewhere but here." Xander explained going red in the face "I uh came to tell you Giles is locking up. So uh…wrap up what you're doing and let's go."

"Thanks X-man we'll be out in a sec." Faith confirmed and Xander nodded going out the room. Faith then began to laugh and Buffy looked at her if she were crazy. "What's so funny?!" she cried upset "I don't see the fact that Xander saw us going at it in here is so funny!"

"Sorry B, it's just you saw his face!?" Faith replied through her fits of laughter. "Shut up!" Buffy pouted smacking Faith's arm "Ow B that hurt." Faith cried rubbing her arm "Liar! Come on let's get out of here. Put your clothes on." Buffy instructed getting up and gathered her clothes. Faith looked down at her watch surprised. "Damn, I gotta go!" Faith yelped quickly getting dressed "But I thought you were going patrolling with me." Buffy reminded fully dressed now. "No sorry, I just remembered I had some plans I'll be at the dorm later I got some stuff to do." Faith informed getting nervous "Ok so I'll meet you then." Buffy agreed "Yeah you bet." Faith confirmed and gave the blond a short kiss. "Bye." Buffy called out as Faith ran to the door. "Bye!" she yelled out going out the door and to the store exit.

BUFFY AND FAITH'S DORM

Faith sat on her bed thinking not knowing what to do. She needed to make up her mind before 8 and it was 8mins to 8 she was panicking and very nervous. The door opened and Faith made up her mind just then. She looked at the ground as Buffy came in. "Hey." She smiled happily to see her girl again; Faith looked at her not so happy and with no reply. "What's wrong?" Buffy asked now worried seeing her actions. "We need to talk." Faith started making Buffy worry even more "What's wrong?" she asked yet again with dread in her voice Faith sighed "It's nothing really." She answered having a hard time to say this. "If it's nothing then why are you acting like this?" Buffy questioned not liking her sudden behavior she's getting from the brunette. "We shouldn't see each other anymore." Faith blurred out not looking at Buffy's shocked and dreadful face. "What?" she croaked out shakily "Why? What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong." Faith replied still not looking at Buffy as tears formed in the blonde's eyes. "Then why are you saying this? I thought we were ok." Buffy cried "Because I feel like we're going nowhere ok!" Faith yelled out breaking up inside her "No! No we are, we're some where!" Buffy yelped in a crack voice "Well I think we aren't I don't even love you." Faith shot back getting up confusing washing over Buffy's face. "No, you do, you said it, Every time I was with you. You said you loved me." Buffy sobbed trying to hold back her tears. "The fact you believed it?! It's your fault not mine I was in for the money." Faith chuckled trying to so to be cold "What money?" Buffy questioned not believing her ears. "You were a bet." Faith noted "And you just got me 7 grand B."

"No." Buffy chanted not believing this she shook her head. "You better believe it sweetie." Faith smirked "But last night…" Buffy reminded her Faith exhaled rolling her eyes. "Was nothing to me." Faith finished for her. "No, no you love me I know it!" Buffy screamed falling to her knees. "You love me, you said it." Tears fell down her face finally "You said it and I love you. I love you so much." Buffy whimpered on the ground sinking away from reality. "Whatever I gotta go and get my money. I'll see ya around B." Faith waved going to the door. "Don't go, please?" she begged looking deep into her brown eyes and for a second her harsh look turned into the soft and sad one but it quickly disappeared. Faith broke of Buffy's grasp with out another word or look Faith walked out the room and Buffy's whole world shattered as she hit the floor letting all her tears out.

THE GYM

Faith walked into the gym and everybody was there waiting for her. "So…" Parker smiled one of his evil smiles. "Did you dump her?"

"Yeah." Faith nodded feeling so guilty and empty inside "Alright!" Parker smirked and a disappointed look came upon Angel, Riley, and Graham's faces. "Well…here you go." Parker announced giving his step sister the 7 thousand in cash. "Come on be happy!" Parker grinned patting her on the back. "You did it! You beat me at my own game."

"Shut up Parker!" Angel yelled "Hey no harm now." Parker sighed putting his hands up. "Get out of here Parker. You disgust me." Riley demanded "It's not my fault she's feeling shitty ok." Parker reminded "Leave or I will throw you out!" Graham butted in this time getting Parker's attention and he left with Forrest by his side. "Faith, are you ok?" Angel asked very worried about this step sister. "Yeah, I'm fine big guy." Faith lied not feeling her self. "You wanna talk about it?" Riley suggested "No I'm fine for real. I'll see you guys later." Faith replied walking out of the gym. "Yeah later." Graham agreed "Something tells me she's not alright." Riley added in to his friends "And you're right." Angel agreed walking out the gym now too.

WILLOW AND TARA'S DORM

"Shhh Buffy," Willow cooed to the crying blond in her lap. "She-she said she doesn't love me and that she slept with me for some bet." Buffy cried to her best friend. "A-are you sure Faith meant it?" Tara whispered not convinced Faith meant any of those things. "Yes." Buffy nodded holding on to Willow for support. "It can't be, because when I saw you two together you could tell she loves you." Willow explained stroking Buffy's hair. "Well obviously she doesn't." Buffy spat angrily "I'll go talk to her then." Willow suggest "No, l-let me." Tara volunteered "You comfort Buffy." Willow nodded and Tara left the room. She went into Buffy's dorm and it was empty so she went out on campus. Seeing Faith walking ahead she ran up to catch her. "Faith!" Tara called "What do you want T?" Faith spat tonelessly and she kept on walking. She noticed the stack of money in her hands. "You really did have a bet huh?" Tara asked disgusted Faith stopped walking and faced her. "What the fuck do you want Tara. I'm not in the mode." Faith sneered "But you were in the mode to break Buffy's heart?" Tara reminded "What's going on with you?"

"So the little baby went crying to you and Red now huh?" Faith chuckled darkly "Will you stop it." Tara shot back "You love her, I know you do. Why are you treating her like crap?"

"It's all about the money." Faith replied showing her the stack of bills. "Oh stop lying, you're in love with her Faith and she's in love with you. Why can't you see it?" Tara asked getting annoyed "You two were in love and you still are, why did you break her heart? To prove something to your jerk friends?" Faith did speak a work

"Let me ask you something, is it worth it? Was it worth it? The one woman you love is broken because of you, because of some bet you made. Something you didn't need to make." Tara kept on hoping to get through to the brunette. "You broke her Faith, are you happy now?"

"I'll be happy when you leave me the fuck alone ok!" Faith yelled

"Quit acting like this Faith. I know you love her; I know it's not about money. You're in love with her, you need her when will you realize it?" Tara explained upset at her not wanting to really listen. "You need to realize that Faith, realize what I said and go to her Faith. Make everything right before it's too late." With that said Tara walked away and so did Faith. "What was that all about?" Xander asked coming out from the bushes scaring Tara. "Oh X-Xander, you scared me." Tara sighed trying to calm down. "Again I ask…what was that all about?" Xander pushed really wanting to know what's going on. "Oh it's a long story." Tara waved off "I'm willing to listen." Xander responded "Alright." Tara agreed getting started and walked along campus with Xander.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

FAITH'S APARTMENT

Faith walked into her new home that she knew she was going to stay in for quite a while. She put her money in a draw and just looked out into the night sky. Thinking back to the events hours before she looked back to the fun times she had with Buffy, the love and passion she felt from her. All these good memories all leading down to one horrible heart breaking event when she broke up with Buffy, all the mean things she spoke of. The sad look on her face and the way she sounded. How heart broken she was, it was tearing Faith apart inside. Maybe she should go and make things right with Buffy. Maybe Tara was right saying she could make things right, maybe she was too late. She does love Buffy so much, but maybe it's too late, it felt too late to her. Faith got up going to her draw and pulled out cigarettes and a bottle of whiskey. Maybe this will help ease her pain, her thoughts and regrets. She can tell this was going to be a hard painful and slow night for her.

WILLOW AND TARA'S DORM

"Buffy." Xander called worried as he looked at his best friend's form. "I'm so sorry."

"Xander, you shouldn't be here." Buffy whimpered wiping her tears from her eyes. Her face all flushed from so much crying and her eyes puffy. "No I should." Xander corrected going to her as Willow handed her a tissue. "How could she do this to you?!" Look at you!" Xander pointed out

"I'm fine." Buffy lied trying to keep a straight face on "You're a mess Buffy." Xander stated "You are." Tara agreed "I'll be fine guys." Buffy sighed blowing out her nose Xander slammed his fist into a wall getting everybody's attention. "I'll kill her for this!" Xander yelled angry "How could we be so stupid! To believe her!"

"Xander calm down." Willow ordered

"No Willow, how can you not be so angry? She hurt Buffy, and I'm gonna hurt her." Xander hissed out pissed then ever

"I understand, I am mad but it's not time to be mad. It's time to be here and help Buffy; she's the one in pain." Willow responded

"I-I can't be here." Xander sighed pacing around "I gotta go sorry." Xander ended and rushed out the door slamming it on the way out.

THE FRAT HOUSE

Angel's room door was kicked open making him go into battle mode. Xander came in his room grabbing Angel by his shirt and slammed him into the wall. "Where is she?!" Xander yelled into his face "Who?" Angel asked calmly "Don't play stupid!" Xander snarled not in the mood for this. "Where's Faith?! The bitch that broke Buffy's heart?"

"She didn't mean to." Angel peeped out Xander punched him in the jaw. "Don't make excuses for her! She meant it you know that!" Xander screamed tightening his grip "I'm not, I know my sister." Angel panted out trying to stay calm. "She didn't mean it, she's sorry."

"Sorry would never cut it!" Xander barked throwing Angel into another wall. "Sorry won't stop the tears coming down her eyes!" Angel struggled to get up on his feet feeling a little dizzy. "She's in pain right now. In my best friend's dorm crying her eyes out!" Xander announced full of such rage. "All because of your asshole sister! And you say sorry as if it makes everything better!"

"I know it won't." Angel panted out standing up to his feet. "It takes time, and sorry is a start. But it's worth nothing from me; it has to come out her mouth not mine."

"Oh she won't be able to talk when I'm through with her." Xander threaten "Don't you think she's in pain too?!" Angel yelled getting angry this time "She's in pain because of what she did! Because she thought what she did was right!" Xander laughed coldly not believing it. "She thinks its right?!" Xander laughed no believing his ears. "Since when is sleeping with my best friend making her fall in love and then dumping her is right?!"

"Well she didn't mean it." Angel supplied back "Enough with this! Where is she?! I know you know where she is." Xander demanded Angel stood quiet for a moment. "I can't tell you with this state you're in." he answered Xander ran up to him punching Angel in the face. "I'll find her! You'll see and if she lives to see tomorrow. You tell her…to stay the HELL away from my friends and Buffy especially." Xander ordered kicking Angel in the face on last time and walked out angrier then ever.

WILLOW AND TARA'S DORM

"Xander's not picking up the phone." Tara announced putting the phone back on the base. "I called him 7 times and no one's picking up."

"He's not at home either." Willow added in walking in the room "Oz said he told him he's going out to sort out some business. He said he looked really upset."

"Where could he be? He wouldn't just leave like this." Tara sighed surprised and worried about him as a dreadful and panicked look went on Buffy's face. "Faith!" she yelled "What about F-oh no." Willow yelped realizing what she meant. "You don't think he would do that would he?" Tara asked concerned "We have to stop him!" Buffy busted out running out the room. "I think he would." Willow answered the blond witch as she ran after Buffy with Tara.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

FAITH'S APARTMENT

Faith sat in her small living room drinking her whiskey that's more then half empty. She was already a little drunk and dizzy, smoking her cigarette and drinking her bottle her peace was interrupted when the door was kicked right open. "Hey X-man!" Faith greeted not threatened by him he walked into the room grabbing her by the shirt. "Hey watch the shirt! I just got it!" Faith complained taking another drink of her whiskey. "Shut up!" he yelled "How could you do that to her?!"

"Do what?" Faith asked Xander gave her a 'you know what' look and a death glare. "Oh you mean fuck B and then break her heart?" Faith smiled down at Xander he shook Faith trying to get the smile off her face. "It was easy man. I just got her into the sack told her I had enough of her and then I got 7g in cash." Faith grinned taking a big swig of her glass bottle "You made a bet with her?!" Xander growled disgusted as well "Yeah a good one and she was a good fuck too." Faith laughed and Xander punched her straight in the face. "How could you treat her like this?!" Xander demanded throwing Faith on the floor. "It was easy I just did." Faith shrugged having trouble getting to her feet. "You tricked her! You tricked us! You made her believe you loved her, why?" Xande ordered

"For the money dude." Faith laughed and Xander punched her making her go down to the floor again. "You disgust me!" Xander spat kicking Faith in the ribs. "That's my job, I do sick twisted shit that are so fun." Faith chuckled holding her side with her bruised ribs. Xander kicked her in the jaw making her spit up her own blood in her mouth. He began to violently punch her, beating her down and Faith let him, she wanted to feel the pain, it was better then emotional pain. She felt blood coming out her nose and her lip was cut, some of her ribs were even more badly bruised, she knew bruises were all over her body. Xander stopped hitting her to get a bat and for that second Faith wasn't getting hit she wiped the blood from her face and spit her blood out. "You're disgusting! You're nothing, you piece of shit you crazy selfish whore!" Xander yelled out "You're nothing! You bitch, I trusted you!" Xander lifted up his bat standing on his knees above Faith, who was lying on her back. At first she didn't notice the bat in Xander's hands or him standing above her. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes getting her vision clear and saw the angry crazy look on Xander's face.

And the long steel bat above her head, she heard what he said and her thoughts she was that too. She felt like she wasn't worth living for after causing so much pain to Buffy. She really was sorry, but there was nothing she could do now she knew that, so she closed her eyes ready for Xander's bat to land on her skull killing her. Closing her eyes tight as Xander slammed his bat down hard at full speed and at hi full strength. The sound of the bat hitting skin filled the air and the tingling sound it made when it hit something hard at full power rung. It shook vibrating and Xander looked at where the bat hit in shock and disbelief. With a deer caught in head light look, he just stood there frozen. "Buffy." Xander started looking into the blonde's green angry and sparkling eyes. Faith opened her eyes looking at Buffy above her then at her hand. It held the bat that was about to hit her. "Give me the bat Xander." Buffy calmly spoke but yet very harshly Xander looked around him, Willow and Tara stood in the door way. Stunned and speechless, completely shocked at what Xander was about to do. Xander tightened the grip on the bat handle panicking not knowing what to do.

He wanted to give up the bat but he wanted to hurt Faith for what she did to Buffy. His thought that's what she would want too but she was in front of him holding the other side of the bat that could have collided with Faith's head. That could have killed her, and Buffy saved her. She stopped him from his plan, he was so angry and yet so afraid and panicking that he was about to kill an innocent person. Something he never wanted to do, he didn't want to become a murder but he's only a step away from that. "Give me the bat Xander." Buffy said again looking intensely at her best friend. "Buffy I-I thought you wanted this." Xander stuttered "I am angry at Faith yes but Xander she doesn't deserve to die for making me feel hurt inside." Buffy explained Faith backed away from Buffy leaning on a couch for support. "Give her the bat Xander." Willow spoke up finally. "Before you do something really terrible."

"Buffy I'm-I'm sorry." Xander whimpered still not letting go of the bat. "We'll talk later Xander. Just give me the bat." Buffy replied Xander nodded panting his chest rising up and down in fear and excitement. His blood rushing through his body and he slowly let go of the bat wiping sweat from his forehead. Buffy quickly took the bat and gestured for Tara and Willow to get Xander out of here. They nodded taking him and fledged out the house. Buffy walked over to Faith, the bat in her hand and she examined Faith's cut bleeding and bruised face. She caressed her cheek and for a second they forgot everything, they forgot the pain they felt and thought back to the pleasurable happy and good times with each other. Buffy lifted up her shirt checking out her bruised ribs running her hands over Faith's pale, smooth, warm skin. They both shuttered at the warm tingle they felt up and down each other's spine. Buffy put her shirt down and just looked at Faith. The lost of the blonde's touch brought the brunette back to reality she opened her eyes looking into Buffy's dark lifeless green eyes. She looked different now, in everything, the way she talked not so cheery.

It was hallowed and harsh, the way she walked angry and depressed but in her eyes it was the scariest of all her eyes were full of haltered betrayal and pain. All directed to her, did she cause Buffy to change into something like this? If so it scared Faith and worried her even, she wasn't the Buffy she knew and loved any more. She wanted to make everything better now, she knew what she did wrong and she wanted to fix it. She wanted to know if she can. She wanted to tell her she was sorry but she knew it was nothing now to her. "You're fine." Buffy spoke in a hallow harsh voice "You'll heal soon." Faith just looked at her nodding and Buffy turned around walking out the room. Faith placed a hand on Buffy's hand she spun around throwing Faith's hand off her. "Don't…touch me." She sneered very angry. "Buffy I'm so-"

"Don't Faith." She interrupted "Save your lack of breath. Just because I saved you from getting killed from Xander doesn't mean everything's ok again." Faith looked at Buffy speechless. "I could have let him kill you Faith, but I didn't." Buffy went on "I wouldn't let on of my best friends turn into some killer. And I'll admit I stopped him because I love you. Yeah I do still do love you but I'll get over you. Just like you got over me."

"Buffy let me explain." Faith begged "No, no explaining you already explained yourself enough back at the dorm. Goodbye Faith…for good, you stay away from my friends and me." Buffy replied walking to the door, before she left she smashed the bat into a vase and into the wall cracking it. Then she left leaving Faith alone, now she knew…it was too late, she couldn't fix what she did. What she broke, unless she was willing to die for it. Faith struggled getting up off the floor limping to her bed taking her bottle with her to bed. And she drank it all and fell asleep passing out from all the alcohol and pain she had. Emotionally and physically hoping a new day will bring better luck or worse.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

BUFFY AND FAITH'S DORM

Buffy woke up to the sound of her alarm going off and to an empty cold bed. Usually Faith was in her bed they usually slept in the same bed together. But it's different now, they weren't together anymore the brunette caused her too much pain. Buffy pressed the snooze button on her alarm silencing it and she got up getting ready for the first day without Faith and got ready to go to her classes.

It was a real quiet morning without Faith in the dorm, she missed the noise and the laughing, joking around, and running they would do in the mornings. The good morning kiss they would share, Buffy shook off those thoughts reminding herself that Faith hurt her and that she should get use to this.

Buffy brushed her hair and then left planning on meeting the gang for breakfast minus Xander. He was feeling guilty on what he did on planning on killing Faith. So outside on a near by table it was just Willow and Tara. That meant she was probably at home still suffering from a hangover and her cuts and bruises from last night. Buffy got her stuff out for her class trying to get her mind off Faith and on the lesson. With the notes the professor was putting on the board but somehow her mind always wondered back to the brunette and the good fun times they had before Faith broke her heart. So Buffy just decided to let her mind wonder not caring at all to the lesson or notes.

FAITH'S APARTMENT

Angel easily walked into Faith's apartment the door was on its hinges but the locks were broken. He knew Xander had found her then and now he ran to check his step sister out. To see how she was, she was a sleep on her bed with bottles of whiskey next to her and hundreds of cigarettes on the bed stand beside her.

Angel saw her bruised and cut up face it wasn't as bad because it was all ready healing. Give her three more days and she'll be fine, thank god for slayer healing but he still worried about her. He gently shook her calling her name as she slept.

"Faith." Angel said trying to wake the brunette up. "Faith get up." She stirred in her bed groaning. "Come on Faith get up." Angel tried again shaking her a little harder.

"B-Buffy?" Faith rasped half asleep.

"No, it's me Angel, remember? Your brother, not Buffy sorry kid." Angel replied and Faith became fully awake now.

"Angel what-what are you doing here?" she asked cringing in pain. Her head hurt so badly as if something was pounding it from inside she placed another hand on her broken ribs.

"You're hurt." Angel stated worried seeing his sister in pain.

"I'll live." Faith groaned out

"Let me help you." Angel asked getting up and he pulled out a small pack of pain killers. He went to the kitchen getting a cup and filled it with water. "Here take both of these this should stop your hangover and most your other pain." He handed the cup of water and pills over to Faith.

She gratefully took them as Angel examined her ribs. "Let me wrap you up, you'll heal faster. Your ribs aren't broken just bruised or fractured even." Angel explained begging with is eyes for the brunette to say yes.

"Go ahead." Faith agreed finishing her cup of water. "The first aid kit is in the bathroom under the sink."

"Thanks." Angel smiled going to the bathroom.

"Oh while you're at it, can you get me two cups of water please?!" Faith yelled out as Angel was in the bathroom.

"Yeah sure." He agreed to and got the first aid kit and tow cups of water. He handed the water to Faith and placed the kit on the bed stand opening it. "Ok so let's get started." Angel sighed getting the wraps out and Faith pulled of her shirt.

CAFÉ

"Are you alright Buffy?" Willow asked worried looking at the blond. Buffy quickly broke out of her thoughts and of day dreaming.

"What?" she asked "Sorry Will, I was just thinking."

"About Faith right?" Tara asked the older slayer

"No, why would I do that?" Buffy asked lying to her friend and she hope she was lying well. Willow gave her a 'don't lie to me' look and Buffy caved sighing.

"Ok I was." She admitted hitting her head on the table in shame. "I'm sorry ok, it's just…I'm so use to her being here with me. Being everywhere with me." Buffy muffled everything into the table.

"I know you miss her Buffy." Willow understood

"And I know you still love her Buffy. She used you, for money and you can't just be alright with that. It's wrong and cruel what she did to you."

"I know I know Will It's just I feel…so lost and empty inside, like a big part of me is missing. I have all these problems and she would help me with them but she's caused these problems and I don't know who to go to anymore." Buffy sighed frustrated

"I know I have to get over her but god I never knew it was that hard to get over someone you are completely in love with."

"You're that much in love with her?" Tara asked thinking it was cute but it will cause problems for her to forget Faith.

"Yes like I never thought we would be before." Buffy replied lifting her head off the table and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well to help you get your mind off of her is to date again. Maybe that would help." Willow suggested

"I don't know." Buffy thought over "I mean I can't tell them I'm a slayer and I would probably end up having them dead."

"Well you do have a point." Tara agreed

"Oh come on Buffy, you need to get your mind off Faith." Willow explained

"I know." Buffy sighed and she glanced down to her watch. "Oh I gotta to my next class. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Buffy." Tara waved and Willow said her own good bye as Buffy got up and ran out the café.

"Come on man go for it." Forrest coached to Parker as they watched Buffy leave from their table.

"You sure?" Parker asked "I mean t his IS Faith's ex I'm going after. She'll cut my balls off at this."

"Yeah man I'm sure. I bet she's dying to get Faith off her mind after what she did." Forrest replied patting Parker on the back.

"I'll give it a shot." Parker smiled with a shrug

"At a boy." Forrest grinned, ruffling Parker's thick black hair. Parker smiled at him and continued to eat his lunch as Willow and Tara headed out the café too.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

FAITH'S APARTMENT

"All done." Angel announced closing the first aid kit. "You should heal in about two to three days."

"I know." Faith replied dully Angel put the box away and Faith went into her draw pulling out a bottle of JD and a pack of cigarettes.

"HEY! You're gonna stop this crazy new habit you have." Angel yelled angry as he took the bottle and cigarettes away.

"Give it back!" Faith growled trying to grab it back but Angel was too fast for her and she ended up crashing on the floor.

"Ow." Faith cried out not getting up from the floor.

"Faith look at you. You're a mess." Angel pointed out putting the bottle and cigarettes on the nightstand to help Faith get off the floor.

"So, it's none of your business!" Faith hissed sitting on the bed and going after the JD again.

"It is you're my sister Faith." Angel reminded stopping her from getting the JD again. "I care about you and I know you regret doing what you did to Buffy. I know you're hurting."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Faith yelled at him "I'm not hurting." Angel sat on her bed pulling Faith into a warm comforting hug. "No stop." Faith yelled at him trying to pull away from Angel. He just held her tighter and Faith didn't put any effort into pushing her brother away.

"Shh, Faith it's ok, just let it out. Let it all out." Angel whispered soothingly as he ran his fingers through her dark raven hair.

"No." Faith muffled into Angel's chest

"Shh Faith, just let it out. I'm here everything will be alright. I'm promise." Angel hushed stroking Faith's hair and trying to help her calm down. Faith broke down crying in his arms letting all her pain and sorrow come out. She now realized what she had and she lost it all because of some stupid bet she made.

The money was nothing it was worth nothing to her, Buffy was worth something to her. Buffy was her world and she was Buffy's.

"She's gone." Faith sobbed "She-she can't be gone, no!"

"It's alright Faith. It's alright, you made a mistake. We could fix it." Angel promised trying to not cry too seeing her in pain really hurt him but he had to be strong. He had to be strong for Faith, everything will be ok and it will. He would make everything right again, even if it took him forever. "We could fix it." Angel repeated again as Faith continued to cry.

Her head o his chest her hands covering her face as the tears flowed down her cheeks and on to his shirt soaking it.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Faith said between sobs.

"Shh I know you are. I know everything will be fine." Angel agreed too rocking back and forth standing by her side until she cried herself to sleep. He took the JD and cigarettes and walked out the house throwing the bottle and pack out when he went outside. He needed to make everything right again and he will Angel promised it to Faith and he had to keep it, he had to do it.

ON CAMPUS

Buffy hurried along campus not wanting to be late for her class. Her books tight to her chest as she ran across in a hurry.

"Hey Buffy!" Yelled out someone from the lunch tables outside she turned around to the sound of her name and saw Parker smiling at her. She returned it and he gestured for her to come over. She did not think twice to back away.

"Hey Buffy how are you?" Parker smiled kindly

"Hi Parker, I'm doing fine thanks." Buffy replied tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You seem a little depressed are you sure you're ok?" Parker asked pretending to be concerned.

"I have a lot of problems right now is all." Buffy admitted

"You want to talk about it?" Parker offered being gentlemen like.

"No I rather not." Buffy sighed out "Thanks though."

"Hey no hard feelings I respect that." Parker backed away understanding. "Hey you want to go out to the Expresso Pump for coffee tonight and just talk? It's your call not mine."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Buffy questioned eying Parker.

"Yes." He nodded smiling slightly with a shy look in place.

"U…I don't know. I have to think about it." Buffy responded nervously

"It's alright I'll just give you my number and you could call me when you're ready." Parker informed pulling out a pen and paper he scribbled down his number and handed it to the blond slayer.

"Thanks." Buffy smiled taking the paper.

"Any time." Parker smiled back "Well I better get going. I'll see you around Buffy."

Buffy waved at him as Parker packed his belongings and left going to Forrest while Riley and Graham gave him an angry look wondering what he's up to now with Buffy. Riley gestured for Graham to get up and follow Parker and Forrest. Buffy didn't notice them as she walked off. She was late for her class so she just decided to hang out on the streets of Sunnydale for now.

XANDER'S DORM

Xander lay on his bed feeling guilty and sorry as he looked up at the ceiling as he lay on his back. That's when the door was kicked open disrupting his peace Angel stormed in the room very angry and Xander's door was kicked right off it's hinges.

"Hey Angel." He tonelessly greeted Angel grabbed him off his bed and slammed him into a wall.

"I'll hurt you! For what you did to Faith!" he yelled in Xander's face

"She deserved it for what she did to Buffy." Xander replied getting angry too.

"It was a mistake and she doesn't deserve to get badly beaten for what she did!" Angel corrected extremely angry now.

"A mistake?! Did you hear what she did to Buffy?! That wasn't some mistake." Xander shot back

"So you beating her down will change everything huh?" Angel spat making Xander feel just a little bit bad once again. "Even Buffy knew better to do that! So I'm gonna do Faith a favor and hurt you!" Angel punched Xander hard in the face a couple of times drawing blood. Then he hit him in the stomach and in his ribs not stopping until he let out this loud agonizing yell.

Then slammed Xander into the wall one more time and let him go. Xander slide down to the floor in pain holding his ribs.

"Think about what you did." Angel sneered getting serious. "You hurt Faith again or touch her! I will hurt you just as bad as you hurt her but worse!" Angel stormed out of the room before anybody could see what was going on and he left the building unseen.


End file.
